Getting Back Up
by hpgirl4ever
Summary: Ron and Harry are dating, but they aren't the happy couple they appear to be; what will happen when Draco starts noticing Harry's bruises? Will he be too late, will Ron's abuse go too far to where even Draco can't save him?
1. Chapter 1

Warning: Ron bashing, abusive Ron, some OOCness but hopefully not much, SLASH. . . .You have been warned so no flames!!!!

Harry sat in the room of requirement with Luna, Neville, Seamus, Dean, Blaise Zabinni, Pansy Parkinson, and Draco, laughing as Neville bashfully admitted that he liked Luna.

The Final Battle had been over for months now, and in order to mend old wounds and bond together more, students from several different houses had started coming to the room of requirement to talk, joke, play games, and just have fun. Inter house relationships had been springing up all over the place lately and the teachers were pleased, but still utterly baffled.

"That's lovely Neville" Luna said in a singsong voice turning to facing an increasingly flushing Neville.

"Yes well. . . "Neville spluttered not knowing what to say.

"Oh don't be embarrassed, red attracts the plegoules and your face is colored with it." Luna said showing worry. That caused laughter from everyone seated in the circle which only caused Neville to go even more crimson and Luna's eyes to widen in fear.

Luna stood smiling, hand out stretched to the mortified boy "Come on Neville, I like you too. Now let's go find something blue to shield you. You know" Luna paused in thought "The color blue has many uses, protecting against plegoules is just one of them" Without a word she pulled the boy up and they made their way to the door, but Luna stopped "Harry, don't you think you should be getting back to Ron, knowing him I can only imagine he'll be upset with your lingering absence."

Harry looked up startled "I, er, thanks Luna, I guess you're right." He muttered dejectedly. Luna nodded her eyes losing some of their usual twinkle and led Neville from the room.

"Merlin Potter" Pansy said her voice unusually void of sarcasm "It's only been a couple of hours, he's got you on a tighter leash than professor Grubby Plank's Hippogriffs"

Harry turned away trying to hide the storm of emotions that flashed through his emerald eyes. He and Ron had started going out after he helped Harry pull the sword of Godric Gryffindor from the pool when they were hunting horcruxes. Hermione had taken it all in stride, but had been a little more introverted than what was usual for her, although lately whenever Harry had seen her she always had the faint traces of a smug smile playing at the corners of her mouth. Harry shrugged it off not wanting to pry since he and Hermione had finally gotten fully back to the tighter friendship they had shared before his and Ron's relationship. Ginny had simply exploded, screaming obscenities and sobbing simultaneously. It had taken a while but she had finally come around and talked to him kindly whenever they did talk.

Ron had always been the dominant one in the relationship, true, Harry admitted that, but Harry wasn't some pet, and he most certainly wasn't on a leash. Ron had sometimes spit hurtful words at Harry, but he had always apologized later. Harry put up with his occasional idol threats when Ron was upset, because he doubted that they would ever be acted on. When he thought about it, he had to put up with a lot of Ron's crap, but he did it because he _wanted_ to, not because he was afraid, right . . ._ right? _ Harry shook the thoughts away and glared at Pansy.

"I am not on a leash Parkinson."

Pansy snorted "right, I've seen the way you cower at his side, seen the way you look up to him overjoyed when he shows you just an ounce of affection, that's pathetic, and isn't healthy."

Harry had been on slightly above acquaintances with the three Slytherins in the room, but he in no way wanted them butting into his relationship with Ron. He refused to believe that what she said was true, it just wasn't, Harry wasn't dependent, and he was The-Bloody-Boy-Who-Lived-TWICE for Merlin's sake. There was no way that he was in,_ that_ kind of a relationship. Ron was just . . . well he could think on that later.

"Shut it" Harry snarled warningly.

"No, Potter. . . Harry, I'm . . . as loathe as I am to admit it, _worried_ about you. And that's really saying something. I've seen relationships like that and where they lead, I. . . used to ignore them, but after the war . . .well just-"

"It's none of your damn business" Harry hissed growing agitated, and slightly worried, he was having a harder time lately believing what she was saying wasn't true. He came here to get away from thoughts like that, to have fun and he avidly didn't want to think about those things here.

Dean nodded to Seamus and the two stood "Well, I think we'll take our leave now mates" Seamus said smiling.

After the war Dean had had many panic attacks at the beginning of arguments. Remembering that there were usually arguments that took place before he was _crucciod _during his brief imprisonment during the battle, such arguments triggered very vivid memories and he usually avoided them at all costs. Harry nodded understandingly at the two as Seamus threw them all one last smile before wrapping a comforting arm around Dean's slender waist and exiting.

Harry sighed giving Pansy a withering look. 'I'm not the only one whose worried" Pansy sniffed "Draco's been practically pissing himself with fear"

"Delightful choice of words" Draco drawled "True I do express . . . some worry, but I am much more dignified and in control of my body than to urinate on myself." In truth Draco had never been more worried for someone in his life, and that was saying something. He had always had a strange soft spot for Harry, but had covered it up with hurtful words ever since Harry had rejected his friendship back in first year, but now things were different, although Draco would still never admit the depth of his care and worry for the Gryffindor.

Blaise snickered. Harry's glare intensified "Well, don't waste your energy in worrying, I'm a big boy, I can take anything he throws my way." Draco's liquid mercury gaze met his and Harry felt overwhelmed by the amount of raw emotion that shown in them and then did a double take as Draco just as quickly blinked it away. "Not that he throws anything my way that is" Harry hurried to rephrase.

All three stared back in silence scrutinizing him with their eyes. Harry's breath quickened and he shifted uncomfortably. "Right" he coughed self-consciously "Well, I'm leaving"

"To see Ron" Pansy spat.

"Yes" Harry said flatly silently daring her to question him. Harry stood, quickly pulling down his shirt as it rode up exposing a few bruises at various stages of healing. Pansy and Blaise had missed it but Draco gasped and stood. "Harry. . . "He began, not quite sure what to say. He had never shown much emotion being brought up that way, but with Harry, every small emotion seemed to intensify tenfold. He reached out a hand inquiringly towards Harry's slender healing waist, but Harry jumped back.

"Fuck off!" he snarled and then turned abruptly on his heal and stalked out the door.

Once outside he quickened his pace. _Oh no, no, no, no. Draco had seen! _Harry thought _oh gosh, what would Ron do if he found out?! _Ron had occasionally shoved him in his fits of rage, or kicked him awake when Harry had fallen asleep at three in the morning after Ron demanded that he stay awake with him to study. But Harry could take it, after all he would have been irritated too were he in Ron's position he figured, the only difference was that he would have just been . . . gentler. But that didn't mean that Ron was abusive, like Pansy had clearly implied, he was just rough.

Now that Harry thought about it, Pansy did have ample reason t worry. Merlin Harry hated when people worried over him, he thought that it would've gotten better after his defeat of Voldemort, but now it seemed to be just getting worse. And Draco, Harry's heart nearly stopped at the thought. For some unexplained reason, whenever something was wrong with Draco it hit Harry almost just as badly. And for that one second, when Harry saw those emotions flash through Draco's beautiful grey eyes, he felt like he couldn't breathe. Emotions like, worry, pain, regret, lust, anger, love, hope, concern, and need to . . . comfort? Harry smiled faintly all those emotions were directed at him, he didn't know why, but the fact that Draco seemed to care for him, brought a wave of overwhelming warmth and joy over him. He couldn't explain it, but, he didn't much feel like trying, he was just happy to soak up the feeling when he could.

Harry quietly opened the door to the seventh years boy's dormitory and crept inside. Apparently Neville was still with Luna and Dean and Seamus were off on their own adventures because Ron was the only one in sight.

"Hey" Harry spoke quietly not wary of the dark look Ron had.

"Where the fuck have you been?" Ron asked standing from where he was sitting and walking over to Harry calmly.

"Language Ron" Harry smiled thinking fondly of how his bushy haired friend would've reacted to that.

Ron rolled his eyes and crossed his arms taking another step closer. "I asked where you were." Ron said again a little more acerbic than the last time.

"Just around" Harry shrugged still upset about what Pansy had said and was avoiding Ron's questions purposely, as if trying to prove that Harry wasn't afraid of him.

Ron moved closer still forcing Harry to back up or they'd be toe to toe. Ron ignored this and stepped even closer backing Harry against the wall.

"Harry, just make it easy, where were you?"

"Ron I was just around, how was your day?"

Ron chuckled "None of your damn business, now are you going to answer my question or not."

Harry gave him a reproachful look at his attitude. "I ate it when you act like this Ron"

"Act like what _Potter _"

"An arse"

"So I'm an arse just because I'm one of the only ones willing to put up with your shit. You're lucky to have me."

"Ron. . . "

"One last chance" Ron said stepping closer to where they were now a mere centimeter apart, Harry having to look up as Ron loomed over him "Where were you"

Harry was getting angry now, he liked Ron a lot but he hated it when the other boy got like this. He had always known the red head had a fiery temper, but Merlin he didn't need to get like _this_.

Harry looked at Ron squarely building up his famous Gryffindor courage and sighed "None of your business Ron stop being a prat."

"You little shit, you all me a prat after all I have to put up with, huh?"

"Ron" Harry said in warning trying not to look intimidated by the angry red head.

Ron chuckled again mirthlessly "Shut it Potter you lost your chance."

"Wha-" Before he could say anything Ron had grabbed Harry by his hair and flung him to the ground. Harry's head bounce of the round edge of a night stand and he fell with a dull thud to the ground. Ron stalked over to him and gave him one hard kick for good measure, and Harry stifled a groan.

Ron sighed in disappointment "Sorry it has to be this way Harry, it's for your own good you know. I mean you've always been a freak; I'm just helping you learn to fit in better. Why don't you just try making it easier on yourself and actually listening to me? Oh well maybe you'll learn next time, see you mate." And with that Ron left the room leaving a doubled over in pain Harry tentatively feeling the beginning of a particularly nasty black eye.

_AN: For some reason I had the twisted urge to right this. I'm kind of new to writing Draco/ Harry but I've read an unhealthy amount and hope this is okay. Please review but no flames, you were warned. _

_Also I could really use a beta so if anyone's interested please PM me!_

_Reviews are love! =D_


	2. Not if I can help it

Harry silently made his way to the Eight year table head hung low to at least attempt to hide his impressive black eye. The repeat seventh years, or what they called eighth years, all shared one table because there were so few of them. In fact their year only held about Twenty two students, seven Gryffindors, five Slytherins, six Ravenclaws, and four Hufflepuffs. Harry walked over to his usual seat between Draco and Pansy, across from Luna, Neville, and Blaise. Although there had been a significant boost in unity amongst the eighth years Ron still had a distinct dislike of Slytherins, and refused to be near Harry when he interacted with them. Harry was surprised when Hermione, who used to lecture him nonstop about growing up and simply making amends with the Slytherins, decided to stand with Ron on this front.

Blaise looked up upon Harry's approach and leaned over to whisper to Draco "Looks like the weasel's getting a little more forceful with the Chosen one"

Draco looked up following his friend's line of vision and gasped nearly dropping his spoon as he spotted the abused darkened flesh surrounding Harry's eye.

Without saying a word Harry sat down and began sullenly piling food onto his plate in no real mood to eat.

"Good morning Harry" Luna was the first to venture a greeting breaking the stunned and worried silence that surrounded the six. Harry didn't even glance up but murmured something that barely passed as a greeting.

Being able to take no more of this Draco spoke, "Merlin Harry! What the bloody hell happened to your eye."

Harry glared at the blond beside him but it was somewhat lessened in potency by his injured eye.

"Nothing of your concern" Harry murmured a slight edge to his voice that Draco couldn't quite place.

"Look Harry, we decided to drop our stupid feud awhile ago and become friends, as a friend I think I have some right to be concerned about you."

Harry didn't respond but did feel a tiny twinge of happiness at hearing of the other boys concern for him.

"Harry" Pansy ventured slowly not wanting to evoke the wrath of the raven haired boy having felt it before "Did Weasley do this to you?"

Harry flinched at the name but said nothing. The flinch and flash of emotions that quickly went by in Harry's eyes did not go unnoticed by Draco who swore to tear the little shit apart piece by piece if he had done this to Harry, which Draco had little doubt that he did.

"Harry. . . " Neville questioned genuine fear in his eyes as he looked at his friend and then down the table to where Ron was sitting and not so subtlety flirting with Hermione. Harry quickly glanced up and looked to where Neville was staring frowning disapprovingly. Harry suppressed the pain that he knew would show in his emerald eyes and tried to hold back tears of sorrow, pain, betrayal, and frustration he felt well up at the sight of his boyfriend flirting so openly with his other 'friend'. He desperately tried to deny Ron's voice in his mind as he recalled what Ron had said the night before.

'_You little shit'_ Harry bit his lip to hold back a whimper he felt at the cold tone devoid of all emotion save for disgust and hatred. Draco looked at Harry in concern wondering what he was thinking.

'_You've always been a freak'_ Harry wasn't aware of himself shaking his head as he was fighting not to believe the words he had heard many times before.

Harry shivered as he recalled Ron's mirthless chuckle and the enjoyment that had flashed in his icy blue eyes as he had kicked Harry.

Harry winced as he heard Ron's laughter float over to him from somewhere down the table and wondered why that left Ron when he was around Harry. Instead he was replaced with a pitying boyfriend that took it upon himself to rid Harry of his many problems by being cruel and resorting to physical violence.

Harry shuddered and felt sick as he remembered the hand ruthlessly clenching in his hair, yanking him, painfully tossing him into the hard wood of the nightstand and then Ron harshly kicking him in his now sore ribs. Draco continued to watch Harry in concern that was growing at an alarming rate. The blonde knew that he would do just about anything for the dark haired beauty beside him and hated to see him in such obvious distress. He was definitely going to hurt the little weasel later but first he had to help Harry. Before he could do or say anything Seamus came behind Harry and placed a friendly hand on his shoulder to get his attention to ask him something.

Harry, alarmed at the sudden contact as he was lost in his horrifying memories of the night before along with many others that had resulted in injuries that could be better hidden, jumped about a foot in the air.

"Harr-" Seamus began but was quickly cut off.

"So- Sorry Shay I didn't m-mean to startle you. I. . . I gotta go see you later, yeah?" without waiting for an answer Harry got up quickly practically running from the great hall just needing to get away leaving a very worried Draco in his wake.

Pansy gave her friend a knowing look and spoke quietly "Go after him Draco; we wouldn't want you pissing yourself now would we?" Draco gave his friend a thankful look and a weak smile at her attempt at humor during a stressful moment for him and hastily left although somewhat slower than Harry had.

Draco started jogging slightly as he reached the entrance hall looking wildly around for the emerald eyed boy that had captivated his attention since the first day they had met at Madam Malkins, and had since then simply helped only increase his attraction to the Gryffindor.

Draco stopped as he heard what he thought sounded like stifled sobs coming from a classroom two doors down to the left.

Cautiously he opened the abandoned classroom door and peered inside. Looking around carefully he spotted a small figure in the corner sitting atop a desk hunched over. He quietly made his way over and stood before the tearful boy.

"Harry?" Draco questioned.

Harry's head snapped up and he looked to Draco with panic in his eyes. Draco noted in dismay the fear, guilt, and self loathing. Draco swore to Salazar that he would hurt the weasel for this for what seemed like the fifth time that day. Carefully he prodded Harry to scoot over as he sat next to the boy on the desk. He tentatively wrapped an arm around his sobbing frame and pulled him into a gentle embrace. Hesitating momentarily Harry clung on to Draco as the tears continued to flow as if his life depended on it, all the while Draco whispering soothing nothings into his unruly hair.

After about ten minutes Harry sat up rubbing his eyes ashamed of his childish behavior.

"'m sorry" He murmured not meeting Draco's gaze.

"Don't be Harry" Draco said so gently that Harry looked up to meet a love filled gaze.

Not thinking about Ron anymore whatsoever Harry felt drawn toward the blonde boy before him. He relished in the intoxicating smell of him and his eyes took in his angelic face and he didn't even notice himself leaning closer until their faces were mere centimeters apart. Harry felt Draco's breath ghosted over his lips and knew that it would be so easy to have his lips caught by his in a captivating kiss if just one of them leaned a tiny bit closer. Just as they both decided to take a chance and lean in, the door opened to reveal Hermione and Ron. Harry and Draco jumped apart in surprise but were quick to notice the two holding hands.

"Oh! Harry, sorry, why are you in this old room." Hermione inquired equally surprised.

"I, um-" Harry stuttered.

"What exactly were you doing in here with my boyfriend Malfoy?" Ron said eyes narrowed.

"I was just consoling him after he was upset" Draco replied eyes also narrowed "Isn't that your job, you know you being his boyfriend and all" Draco hissed remembering his earlier anger at the red head.

"Shut it Malfoy" Ron growled, then turning to face Hermione "Sorry Mione looks like we'll have to, er, talk later alright?"

Hermione slightly pointed in disappointment. Then, sending a small, but oddly smug smile in Harry's direction she smiled and then flounced out. Harry looked slightly puzzled but Draco thinking he had a more accurate idea of what they were really about to do, simply grew more livid.

"Harry" Ron asked turning to his boyfriend "Class is about to start you coming?"

Harry gave Draco a sideways glance and shook off the longing that instantly welled up inside him. Nodding absently he made his way over to Ron and only slightly flinched when he slid his arm around his slender waist.

"See you tonight Draco?" Harry said causing Draco to smile at the slight eagerness in his voice.

"Of course" Draco nodded.

Ron snorted in derision "Not if I can help it" he muttered pulling a weary Harry out of the doorway.

_AN: Ok, so another chapter down!!! I just would like to say thank you so much to my awesome beta the-4gotten-marauder and remember make me happy and review!!! Please? _

_Reviews are Love! =D_


	3. Property

**Warning: In case you haven't noticed this story has been moved up to M. If that bothers you, leave now, you've been warned. . . **

"What did you mean by that?" Harry questioned as he and Ron exited the classroom next to Hermione.

"I mean" Ron growled lowly "That I don't want you talking to him."

Harry leaned back slightly in Ron's embrace "What the heck are you talking about, he's my friend, and old rivalries are stupid especially after the war."

Ron snorted "Malfoy's a git through and through, and he's only being nice to you so he can get in your pants, he doesn't really like you."

Harry frowned at Ron hurt.

"Your still a childish prat Weasley" said a voice from behind them. Harry turned in Ron's still firm grip to face Draco.

"What did you say Malfoy?" Ron said his voice indicating trouble in the near future.

Draco shrugged seemingly careless, "I was just saying you're still the childish prat that you've always been if you simply think I like Harry just so I can get in his pants."

Harry couldn't help his jaw dropping. Had Draco just said that _he liked him_?

Ron was quiet for a moment, but surprisingly Hermione spoke for him. "Well obviously you must like Harry a little too much, you know like his obsessive fan girls, if you're resorting to stalking him."

Draco gave her a cool look "Really Granger, is your head so stuffed with useless knowledge that you've forgotten that we all have the same class right now."

Hermione blushed scarlet but gave Draco a condescending glance before stalking off to transfiguration.

"Stay away from my boyfriend Ferret" Ron said.

"Why don't you let Harry decide whether he wants to be around me or not" Draco said starring into Harry's emerald eyes making the Gryffindor blush a faint pink.

Harry was about to open his mouth when Ron beat him to it "In your dreams Malfoy, Harry's not going anywhere near you, he's mine." Before anyone could say another word Ron roughly kissed Harry practically stuffing his tongue down the raven haired boy's throat and then dragged him down the remainder of the way to the transfiguration classroom.

Once inside Harry angrily pulled himself away from Ron sending the red head a glare and stalking to the back of the classroom to where Draco usually sat. Smiling broadly Draco happily sat next to Harry.

Harry looked down thinking, before chancing a glance at Ron through his fringe. He stared back defiantly only minutely shrinking back, he knew that glare Ron was giving him, and it simply meant that Harry was in for a world of trouble when they were alone.

Draco watched this whole exchange in concern. "Harry, are you okay?"

"Yeah" Harry mumbled trying to smile at the blonde only half succeeding."I'm fine"

"Listen" Draco began not sure how to phrase it "Don't let Ron . . . abuse you, okay?"

Harry tensed slightly but nodded. "Don't worry about me Draco, I'm fine really."Harry said his voice sounding unconvincing even to him.

Draco remained silent but looked up as McGonagall entered the room.

"Hello class today we will be working on the theory behind changing animals into other animals. Now . . ." Harry pretty much spaced out to caught up in thinking how to handle Ron later.

Harry looked at Draco as a note landed in his lap. Draco was staring dutifully up at the front of the classroom but nodded minutely indicating that Harry should open it.

Curious Harry opened it after first making sure that no one was watching.

_Harry are you okay? You're not really focusing. . . _

Harry smiled at the other boys concern and scrawled back quickly.

_Yeah just thinking_

_About Ron?_

Harry sighed

_Can we please just not talk about him?_

_I'm sorry I'm just concerned_

_Thanks, not many people are. . ._

_Pansy, Luna, and I are_

_I never thought I'd see the day when you, Pansy, and Luna would get along._

_Things change, especially after the war, mostly thanks to you._

_Please, I wasn't the only one fighting._

_True, but still. . . _

_Anyways tell Pansy and Luna not to worry_

_Ron's hurting you isn't he, I've seen the bruises Harry, and you can hardly hide that black eye._

_It was nothing just a fall_

_Yeah after being pushed by Ron_

_Draco, please just stop._

_Harry I actually care about you_

_Thanks I care about you too_

Both boys looked up as their professor called an end to the lesson.

Once outside Draco pulled Harry aside into a small alcove casting a quick muffiliato and a barrier much to Ron's anger. Both boys watched as Ron placed a hand on the small of Hermione's back leading her away, sending them both a death glare.

"Harry" Draco began "Do you really like Ron"

"He's my boyfriend Draco"

"But do you like him?"

"Of course"

"Only him"

"What are you talking about" Harry mumbled blushing at the intense gaze Draco was giving him.

Draco took a deep breath before lifting Harry's chin with an elegant finger making him meet his gaze.

"I mean, do you really not feel anything for me?"

"I . . . "

Taking a risk Draco gently pressed his lips to Harry's. Harry immediately melted into the kiss. It was one of the sweetest kisses Harry had ever experienced and his eyes fluttered close reveling in the lovely sensations. When the kiss broke Harry gazed slightly glassy eyed at Draco.

"So, are you honestly telling me that you didn't feel anything?" Draco asked slightly breathless.

"I, Draco. . . "Harry felt one of the strongest pulls to kiss Draco again but was inwardly warring with his conscience, he was still with Ron "Draco, I'm with Ron"

"And he's abusing you!"

"I-"

Draco bit his lip in frustration shaking his head. Look Harry, I like you, as a friend and a lot more, if, Ron ever hurts you, tell me okay?"

"Draco-"

"Please"

Harry nodded before walking off to the dorms his head swirling with thoughts.

Back in Gryffindor tower Harry carefully opened the door to the dormitories.

"Potter" A cold voice said from Ron's bed.

Harry froze turning to stare wearily at the still irate redhead.

"What Ron?" Harry asked wearily.

Ron rose stalking over to the green eyed boy menacingly. Harry instinctively backed up into the wall cursing quietly as he realized that he was trapped. Ron smiled like a predator that had just tapped his prey and leaned in close to Harry.

"You know what I just heard Potter" Ron said tone lowering.

Harry shook his head meeting Ron's gaze.

"Seamus came up here, and guess what he told me." Ron continued not waiting for an answer. "He told me he saw you and Malfoy snogging, he left just before you got here. So is it true Potter?"

"Draco kissed me." Harry said glaring at the redhead not liking the situation at all.

Ron scoffed "I tried to tell you, he doesn't really like you."

"He says he does" Harry said defiantly

Ron's eyes narrowed to slits. "Your mine potter. My friend, my boyfriend, basically my property.

Harry stared not sure what to say but positive he did' like where this was going.

"I'm going to make you mine "Ron whispered dangerously in his ear with a slight growl "Like it or not. Afterall you are my property"

Without warning Ron grabbed Harry by the hair and with great force flung him onto his bed. Harry yelped in surprise and winced at the pain. Ron instantly pounced on him. Harry screwed his eyes shut briefly as his Ron's knee collided brutally with his crotch, and then opened them quickly in horror as Ron yanked off his jeans. "What the hell Ron?!" Harry shouted only receiving a grunt in response. Harry stated struggling in earnest as Ron roughly pulled down his boxers, and then held him down hard with an elbow in his stomach as he began to unbuckle his own pants.

Realizing what was happening Harry clawed and hit Ron forcefully receiving a few blows in the process. Ron smiled wickedly as his pants were undone and he quickly made work f his underwear.

"Ron get off me!" Harry shouted screaming for the redhead to stop "Move I don't want this!"

Ron laughed briefly before roughly slamming his lips to Harry's muffling his screams.

As soon as he let up he slammed into Harry causing him to cry out in pain. Harry screamed and screamed for him to stop, as Ron pushed in and out of him.

Harry's voice was growing weaker from his earsplitting screams and his cries of pain. Ron moaned loudly as he came to completion within Harry.

Just then a startled Neville walked in taking in the scene in wide eyes. "Harry?" he asked cautiously looking at the sobbing boy.

"I didn't want it" Harry said weakly still trying to push Ron off of him.

Ron pulled himself out standing up and only sparing a brief glance of disgust for Harry. He cleaned himself up with a quick spell and pulled his pants up walking over to Neville.

He threateningly put his wand up to the still surprised boy's neck and growled out "What me and my boyfriend do in private is none of your fucking business, tell anyone and you'll find yourself instantaneously laying in the hospital wing unconscious." With that Ron walked out.

After a moment Neville rushed over to Harry trying to ignore his nakedness. Frowning he murmured a spell to clean him up, before walking over to Harry's trunk, and returning with a pair of his pajamas and handing them to him.

Harry shakily dressed and sat up still visibly trembling. "Nev, can- can you give me a quill and piece of paper?"

Neville looked at him oddly but nodded and returned quickly with the items.

Shakily Harry began to pin his short letter.

_Draco_

_Can you please meet me by the lake?_

_Harry_

_AN: I hope its okay, please review and tell me what you think! _

_Reviews are Love! =D_


	4. Revelations and the Lake

Harry sat in silence on his own bed having been unable to stand Ron's and waited apprehensively for the reply.

"Do, you want to talk?" Neville asked quietly monitoring Harry out of the corner of his eyes.

"N-no" Harry stammered nearly falling from the bed in shock as his new night black owl starlight flew through the open window.

With trembling hands Harry unwrapped the note tied to its leg. Neatly written in elegant scrawl on the back of his own note was a simple response,

_Of course Harry, see you soon_

_-Draco_

Harry smiled in relief and stood shakily. He went to the edge of his bed and grabbed his invisibility cloak and the marauders map from his trunk.

"See you later Neville" Harry murmured as he strode towards the edge of the door throwing the cloak over himself and stealing down the stairs.

Harry stopped on the last step as he heard familiar voices coming from the common room.

"I cannot believe you Ronald!" a high shriek echoed in the silence.

"Mione, it meant nothing really. In fact it was bloody terrible. I was thinking about you the whole time."

"Well I you were thinking of me than why didn't you come to see me?!"

"Because. . . "

"Exactly Ronald!"

"Mione you know that I really want you."

"Then why are you still with him! I know that during the war you were delusional enough to think that you actually liked him, but then you told me that you're straight and I'm all that you've ever wanted! Make up your mind!"

"Mione you know I love you and only you! I only like and want you! I'm just using him! He's the bloody savior of the Wizarding world! He can give me, and then you fame and money!"

"Ronald, I get that, and that's all good, but I want you with no strings attached, and Harry is a string. You can't keep seeing me behind his back. Dump him! Malfoy already expects it's only a matter of time!

Harry's chest constricted painfully. Although after what happened Harry virtually knew that that was the end of the relationship, hearing that Ron was cheating on him the whole time simply added insult to injury. Wiping at his tearing eyes angrily Harry ran from the room hearing Ron's quiet agreement as the portrait swung shut behind him.

Harry walked through the dark corridors feeling more alone than he had felt since the war.

Hugging himself tightly around him he silently crept out the castle doors into the chilly night air heading toward the lake.

He felt his heart flutter slightly at the sight of Draco sitting by the grass. His pale blonde hair gracefully framed his face and gently flutter in the wind. He looked stunning to Harry and he couldn't help pausing slightly to admire the sight. After a few moments he shook himself and strode the rest of the way toward the silver eyed Slytherin.

Draco jumped when Harry was suddenly sitting beside him staring at him intently.

"Merlin Harry, a little warning would be nice" Draco said trying to calm his speeding heart.

Harry smiled but it was still weak after what had happened.

Draco's smile faded and he gently reached out to place a hand on Harry's shoulder. "What's wrong?" he questioned in concern.

Harry blinked back the oncoming tears at the memory of it and took a few deep breaths. "Ron was cheating on me this whole time, with Hermione, he never really liked me." Harry said trying to summon up the courage to tell the rest.

Draco tried not to show that he had already suspected something, but Harry could see it in his expressive silver eyes.

"You knew?" he asked flatly.

Draco winced at the slightly accusatory edge to it, but shook his head. "No, but after today in class and everything, well I suspected."

Harry nodded feeling so stupid that he hadn't realized, and that he had just let himself be used like that until it got this bad.

Harry hung his head as a few tears made there was down his sun kissed cheeks. Draco got even more concerned for the emerald eyed boy. "Harry, what else aren't you telling me?"

Harry started to tremble slightly but he managed out "Wh- When I got back to the tower . . . Seamus had t- told Ron that he had seen you kiss me., and Ron, he- he . . . he raped me" Harry whispered the last part.

The tears flowed unceasingly now and Harry let them. Draco looked at the raven haired man beside him and felt pure rage at what had happened to him. He swore to himself that Weasley would pay, and he could think of a few others who would be more than happy to help. Harry looked up and coward slightly at the fury he saw in those beautiful eyes.

Draco's eyes softened and gently pulled Harry into his embrace letting the Gryffindor sob into his chest. Draco soothingly stroked Harry's messy midnight hair and continued to hold him long into the night even after his tears stopped.

After a while Harry looked up and locked eyes with Draco. Harry leaned up and captured Draco's lips in a hungry, passionate, and desperate kiss. He needed to erase the memories of that night, of his former best friend, and replace them with happy ones, replace them with new ones with Draco. Draco let him plunder his mouth; let the other boy's tongue map out the new territory. He moaned as the smaller boy nipped teasingly at his bottom lip, and delighted in the moan he received when he took control of the kiss and thoroughly ravished Harry's mouth.

Gently he pushed him to the ground so he could straddle the other boy's waste and with tantalizing slowness ground there erections together. Harry moaned loudly but pulled his mouth away and looked at Draco apologetically.

"I want to go further" Harry said earnestly, "But after what happened with Ron . . . I'm just not ready, I'm sorry."

Draco nodded and rolled off of Harry in turn rolling Harry on top of himself and letting him rest his head on his quiditch toned chest.

Harry smiled contentedly feeling the happiest he had felt in a while. Harry reached out and pulled his invisibility cloak over both of them snuggling further into the blond, both reveling in the others touch.

_Sorry I took so long to update but I have a bunch of new chapter fics I'm working on plus school so I've been a little slow. Sorry I'll try to update sooner. Please tell me what you think._

_Reviews are Love! =D_


	5. First Confrontation

Harry woke up with arms wrapped around his waist and an erection pressing against his arse. With a yelp of surprise he rolled away getting himself tangled in his cloak.

Startled by the sound and his warmth moving away Draco stirred from his contented sleep and looked around.

Comprehension dawned on Harry as his eyes locked with misty grey. "Harry?" Draco questioned as he crawled closer to the other boy. Harry looked at Draco a faint blush covering his cheeks.

"Yeah" Harry asked looking down at the cloak draped over his legs slowly untangling it.

"You alright" Draco asked tentatively placing a light hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah, I guess, I just don't want to go to class today, I don't want to see . . . "

"It'll be ok" Draco said pulling the slightly trembling boy to his chest "If he even tries to touch you I'll make him regret the day that he was born."

Harry smiled gently nuzzling into the blonde Slytherin's neck and breathing in his intoxicating scent deeply. "Thanks" he murmured his hot breath ghosting over his neck making the pale boy shiver.

"Right" Draco said voice growing slightly husky "We should go." He murmured as he stood up bringing Harry up with him.

"Okay" Harry said as he wrapped his arms around Draco's neck and brought their lips together in a soft shy sweet kiss. After awhile both boys pulled away smiling.

"Um . . . will you come back to my dorms with me, I still need to change for class and I really don't want to face him alone" Harry said quietly a blush gracing his features.

Draco smiled "Sure, let's go" Draco said as he grabbed Harry's hand as they made their way back to the castle.

Harry felt stupid, being afraid of the guy who was once his best friend.

As if reading his mind Draco said "You're not weak Harry" squeezing his hand slightly "The Weasel's an abusive bastard who went too far and you have every reason not to want to be around him alone. He's not a real friend, neither is Granger if she would do that to you."

Harry smiled weakly as they entered the castle and headed upstairs toward the Gryffindor tower. They walked the halls in virtual silence.

As they stood in front of the portrait of the Fat Lady, Harry took a deep breath and Draco gave his hand another reassuring squeeze as Harry mumbled the password and they walked into the common room. There weren't many people there as they were all at breakfast but those that were didn't even bat an eyelash at the sight of Draco having long ago grown accustomed to Slytherins visiting after the war.

Harry let go of the breath he didn't know that he had been holding when he realized that Ron wasn't in there and led Draco towards the dorms.

As soon as Harry opened the door he froze in the doorway. Draco curiously looked over his shoulder and his eyes narrowed. He slid a protective hand around Harry's waist and moved the slightly smaller boy a bit behind him.

On Ron's bed lay a topless Hermione with Ron over her attacking her neck. When they head the door open they both looked up and when they saw who it was their gazes turned malicious. Ron was the first to speak as he slowly got up from Hermione who was hastily trying to cover herself up and stalked over to the two boys.

"So Potter" Ron snarled "You're so pathetic that you had to go crawling to Malfoy."

Harry didn't meet his eyes but moved closer to Draco. "You're a bastard Ron, an abusive, raping, cheating bastard" Harry said angrily.

"But you're my boyfriend." Ron smirked moving even closer.

"No" Harry said angrily glaring at the boy "I was, but I'll never be that stupid again, we're over."

"We're not over until I say we're over" Ron growled.

"You don't get it Ron" Harry said "You can't have everything; you're not as powerful as you think you are, I'll never let you have that power over me again. And although she's a bitch I hope that Hermione doesn't give you that power over her."

Ron punched Harry in the stomach with so much force that he doubled over and stumbled slightly hitting his back on the door frame.

Draco had his wand out in an instant pointing it at the redheads throat "Touch Harry again and it'll be the last thing you do Weasel."

"Still chasing after him Malfoy" Ron smirked, which looked altogether too wrong on his face to Harry.

"He's my boyfriend" Draco said pushing his wand slightly harder into Ron's neck wiping the smirk of his face.

"He may be your boyfriend" Ron said "But he's still my little whore." He then addressed Harry "Last night was fun Potter, we'll have to do it again soon. "

Draco lost it then and sent a fist straight at Ron's nose hearing the satisfied crunch. Ron spat out blood glaring at the two boys."You can't hide from me Potter. You're my property remember" a twisted grin on his face.

"Never again you sick bastard" Harry spat as he stalked over to him and gave him a swift kick in the gut before hurrying over to his trunk and pulling out one of his school uniforms, than sending a withering glare over to Hermione who had just put on his shirt, and joined Draco over by the door.

Draco kissed him swiftly and softly leading him out of the room.

Once they were safely out of the Gryffindor common room and down the hallway Draco rested his hands lightly on Harry's shoulders and turned the raven haired boy to face him.

"Harry" he said quietly "Are you okay?" he was slightly worried noticing the tears in the boy's beautiful emerald eyes.

"Yeah" Harry murmured "It's just, seeing and talking to Ron brought back everything he did to me."

Draco noticed that he was slightly shaking so he pulled the Gryffindor to his chest running his hair soothingly through his messy midnight locks.

Harry nuzzled into the taller boys neck and tension seep out of him. After a moment Harry lifted his head and kissed Draco gently murmuring against his lips "We better get down to the dungeons if we both want to get changed and get to class on time. Draco nodded taking Harry's hand and leading him to his head boy rooms.

When they entered Harry couldn't help taking in the interesting appearance. Instead of the cold rigid Slytherin room he had been expecting, the room looked very warm and inviting. The couches and two armchairs were brown leather facing a mahogany coffee table in front of a roaring fire with a mahogany mantelpiece. Looking up Harry could see a balcony that led to Draco's open bedroom where he could just see a glimpse of a royal blue bedspread.

Harry looked to Draco as the blonde boy, still holding his hand ked his way up the winding staircase to his bedroom. Harry took in his new surroundings and noticed all the books Draco owned. Harry turned back to Draco and his breath caught in his throat as he took in the sight of a shirtless Draco. Draco noticed him starring and smirked.

"See something you like Harry?" He asked as he sauntered over to the Gryffindor slowly wrapping his arms around his nick.

"Yes" Harry breathed as he stepped closer. Draco smiled and leaned his head closer to the slightly smaller boy letting his breath ghost over rosy lips. He wanted Harry to make the first move in fear of rushing the boy. Harry complied and leaned up slightly so their lips gently brushed together. Draco smiled against his lips before letting his tongue glide along Harry's bottom lip seeking entrance which was quickly granted. A brief battle for dominance took place that Draco quickly won and he began to plunder Harry's mouth mapping out the territory and enjoying the boys intoxicating, calming and arousing scent. Harry kissed back eagerly running his fingers through Draco's blonde locks.

Harry for the second time that day felt an overwhelming need for Draco. After his run in with Ron he needed this. He hated the thought of being so dependent on the blonde but with Draco kissing him so thoroughly he couldn't really form any more coherent thoughts. Draco ran his tongue over the roof of his mouth almost making his knees buckle. The Slytherin seemed to notice this too and wrapped his arms firmly around his waist.

They slowly moved closer to the bed until Harry's knees hit the end and they toppled on. Draco moved down to start nipping and licking at the delectable throat presented to him drawing breathy moans from Harry. He moved lower while slowly working on unbuttoning his shirt. Draco suckled on Harry nipple and then bit down sharply earning his a surprised gasp. Draco moved back slightly before blowing teasingly on the hard nub. He then moved to give the same attention to its twin. Harry bit his lip to stifle his moans and Draco, wanting to hear his sable haired angel, bit down a little harder eliciting a pleased mewl.

He slowly moved down kissing and nipping at Harry's chest, pausing to briefly dip his tongue into Harry's belly button. As he reached the edge of the emerald eyed boy's pants he stopped as a hand reached out and gently grasped his wrist. Lust filled Mercury eyes looked up to meet cloudy but slightly panicked and apologetic viridian.

"Sorry" Harry murmured looking away. Draco nodded and tried to will away his erection as he crawled back up to the top of the bed and pressed a sweet kiss on Harry's lips.

"It's ok" Draco said as he pulled away slightly "I can wait as long as you need. Come on, we need to get dressed if we don't want to be late. Harry sighed and nodded before getting up and pulling on the clean robes they had picked up from his rooms. As Harry thought back to that event he paled slightly.

He turned to Draco and was met with a slightly dazed expression roving over his slightly exposed torso.

"Draco" Harry said quietly effectively gaining the other boys attention.

"Hmm" Draco asked swallowing.

Harry opened his mouth to say something but quickly closed it shaking his head.

"Ready" he said instead trying to hide his apprehension at seeing Ron again.

Draco nodded taking Harry's hand again and leading him downstairs. "You can stay with me for a while if you'd like" Draco said only a faint blush on his cheeks.

Harry smiled beatifically that made it worth the slight embarrassment in Draco's opinion. "Thanks" he said leaning up to give him a brief kiss before they exited his dorms ready to see what the day would bring.

_Sorry for the long update but review and it will be sooner! Sorry for the mistakes but this was unbetaed so no flames! _

_Reviews are Love =D_


	6. Holding On

Draco and Harry entered the charms classroom hand in hand, Harry quickly leading them to the back of the room avoiding Ron's sharp glare. They were ten minutes early, and Harry was upset to see them there, having thought that arriving earlier would have given him a little relief. The raven haired teen wasn't oblivious to Draco's sidelong glances and wished that he could reassure the blond.

Harry broke out of his thoughts as he felt something light hit the side of his head. Looking down he saw a crumpled piece of paper lying inconspicuously in front of him. He saw Draco glaring evilly at the front of the nearly deserted classroom ominously. He followed the blonde's line of sight and saw Ron and Hermione staring maliciously back, the freckle faced teen's arm around her waist.

Realizing that he would probably regret it, and knowing Draco felt the same by the disgruntled noise he made, he opened the note. What he saw made his stomach churn as he felt bile quickly creeping up his throat.

On the page was a very detailed sketch of himself, naked and tied to a bed, with a sign reading Ron's bitch around his neck and the youngest Weasley son standing over him with a whip, sadistic smirk in place.

Harry closed his eyes and tried to stop the full body tremors that shook him instantly, the memories flowing back to him as vivid as when it happened. Draco put a hand on his shoulder and he jumped, shying away from the touch, is eyes snapping over and looking wildly around. He caught the slightly hurt look in the Slytherin's eyes before he hid it away and reached for the paper, ignoring as Harry leaned away from his outstretched arm.

He could hear Ron and Hermione laughing in the background and bit his lip to prevent the buildup of tears from spilling over. Harry's looked over and saw Draco calmly pull out his wands, muttering a dark 'incindio' and watching as the paper caught fire, shriveling up until it was nothing but ash. Harry tried to smile his thanks but it looked much more like a grimace.

"Harry" Draco murmured soothingly, making sure not to touch and startle the emerald eyed boy. "It's okay, he can't hurt you."

Harry closed his eyes again trying to block out all the bad memories, and focus on his amazing boyfriend beside him. After a few more minute he had managed to calm down, just in time for the rest of the class to file in and take their seats.

He peered up as he heard someone stand in front of their table. Neville stood there looking more nervous than Harry had ever seen him, but still firm.

"Harry?" he questioned a little shakily.

"Yeah, Neville?" the sable haired boy replied, smiling slightly.

"About yesterday, what I saw, what you said . . . ?"

"Look Nev I . . . I think you know what happened so please don't make me say it."

"He raped you?" Neville asked almost disbelievingly dropping his voice low to a whisper.

Harry flinched and glanced down to his laps where his hands were tightly clasped, before glancing back up. "Yes . . . please don't tell anyone."

Neville nodded, turning slightly green as he grasped all of this "But-"

"Neville" Harry interrupted quickly "Can we please talk about this later, now's really not the best time. I'm staying in Slytherin for a while."

The Gryffindor nodded, "Alright Harry, are you going to be in the room of requirement this Saturday?"

Harry smiled slightly "Yeah, I thinks so"

"Okay" Neville nodded once more before nodding and moving to a seat towards the center of the classroom.

As Professor Flintwick entered the room and began the lesson, a review on cleaning charms, Harry found his mind wandering.

He snapped out of his indistinct musings as Draco surreptitiously slid a note in front of him.

Carefully unfolding the paper he read.

_Harry, you really should tell someone_

The sable haired boy sighed and wrote back _no_

_He can't hurt you anymore, we can prove it. Veritaserum, Neville was practically a witness, there's also pensives!_

_No, I don't want to relive it, or face the humiliation of admitting that I let Ron abuse me for so long, and then rape me. That's exactly what he wants. _He tried to stop his hand from trembling so much as he wrote.

_There's nothing to be ashamed of, he forced himself on you, you couldn't stop him; you tried your best._

_But I let him abuse me, I was so stupid!_

_You just tried to give him the benefit of the doubt, he was you friend, you have a good heart and thought he would get better, you cared about him. _

_I don't give a flying fuck about him! _Harry was trembling from the flood of emotions. He did used to care about Ron, but being reminded of his old feeling for the boy who had just about ruined his life was too much to handle. He couldn't take it anymore; he needed to get out of there and fast, before he completely lost it.

He slowly raised his hand making sure to hold it steady so as not to attract attention and not meeting Draco's curious gaze.

"Yes Harry?" Professor Flintwick asked.

"I'm not feeling well sir; may I go to the infirmary?"

"Well, yes I suppose so."

Harry quickly gathered up his things and rushed out the room, heading unconsciously towards Draco's dorms.

When he reached his destination he sighed in relief ad quickly made his way to the bed to lie down.

He soon regretted his decision to be alone as there was no one there to pull him from his painful thoughts.

_Ron throwing him onto the bed, hitting him, ripping off his clothes, raping him. 'He's still my little whore' _Ron's words from earlier echoed in his head ceaselessly, he couldn't escape the harsh words. He let the tears now flow freely as he curled up into a pall and immersed himself in Draco's scent, clutching onto his bedspread. He hardly noticed when his thoughts became less and less coherent until they were a swirling tide pool of images that sucked him into the unaware state of unconsciousness.

If he thought sleep would bring him some relief he was badly mistaken. His dreams were just as bad as the memories, except now, they could advance to many other scenarios of Ron raping him. He bolted upright when he felt a hand shaking him. Looking around wildly he locked gazes with startled grey.

He felt his breathing calm down as he stared at Draco, who he knew he was safe with. In the back of his mind he found the irony in the situation that he now despised his long time best friend, and liked and felt safe with his once rival.

"Harry, are you okay?" Draco asked as he cautiously climbed onto the boy beside his shaking boyfriend.

"Yeah" Harry said. Draco stared at him clearly unconvinced "I'll be fine, it's just the memories are still so fresh, and the dreams are just as bad." He added voice unsteady.

"You really should tell someone" the silvery blonde haired teen spoke as he pulled Harry to his chest and lay down. Harry curled into the warmth radiating from the other boy.

"I can't, not now"

"Alright, but know that I'm here."

"That means a lot" Harry smiled slightly as he glanced up.

Draco bent down and captured him in a gentle kiss, placing a careful hand on his waist and running another soothingly through his hair. Harry moaned into the kiss as Draco suckled on his bottom lip, coaxing him into opening his mouth. He easily gave in and let the taller boy's tongue slip in, lightly dominating his own and examining the territory. After a few minutes of this they softly parted and smiled, Harry returning his head to its previous resting position on Draco's chest.

"We'll get through this Harry" Draco murmured as they both began it drift off, and Harry thought that just maybe, he was right.

_AN: I need a beta, please PM me if you're interested._

_Reviews are Love! =D_


	7. Not Again

Draco and Harry awoke to light streaming in through the window. Being in the dungeon of course, the light was purely of magical source like at the Ministry of Magic, but was, nonetheless, affective in waking them up, much to their disgruntlement.

Harry groaned and pulled the covers over his head, refusing to get up. Draco looked at the clock and cursed. They had slept entirely through dinner, not to mention the rest of the day, and now had an hour before breakfast.

Draco ran a hand through his silvery blonde tresses and sighed. Despite being well rested he really did not want to leave his room. And from the looks of it, neither did Harry.

"Get up Harry." Draco said shaking him as he got out of the bed and headed over to his dresser. Harry removed the cover from his head, but otherwise remained motionless, watching as Draco, half naked due to removing most of his clothes at some point to sleep, fished around for clean clothes for both of them.

Feeling eyes on his back he looked over his shoulder and smirked at the awe struck teen. "See something you like?" he asked raising a teasing eyebrow.

Blushing, Harry nodded. "Yes."

Draco got back on the bed and crawled over to him, lips hovering centimeters above the Gryffindor's, "Good." was all he said before descending his lips on the boys under him. Harry groaned at the contact opening his mouth to the other's questing tongue. Draco smiled as he settled himself between the other boy's legs.

Harry wrapped his arms around the other, and tried to stay calm as Draco rested his elbows on either side of him, trapping him. Draco's knee rubbed against his groin eliciting a hitched moan. Harry wanted to be intimate with him, he really did, Harry didn't want what Ron had done to him to affect his relationship with Draco. He knew that, despite how early it was in their relationship, Draco wanted to go further, and he knew that he probably would, he trusted the Slytherin, but it was just too soon after the rape.

He inhaled sharply as Draco began kissing his neck, teasing him with tiny nips and long sucks to his collarbone. Despite it being extremely pleasurable, the small feeling of panic remained in the pit of his stomach, telling him to push the other away. He tried focusing on the sensations, the minty and lilac smell of Draco's that was so different than Ron's newly cut grass scent. He focused on how Draco's platinum blonde hair was so different from Ron's flaming red, and how gentle he was opposed to how Ron forced himself upon him a few nights ago.

Draco slipped a hand under Harry's shirt, ghosting over his quivering muscles, and making his way up to where he pinched a dusky nipple, drawing out a cry from the raven haired boy. He could do this, Harry thought, he was determined not to become weak, not to let what Ron did rule over him.

He opened his mouth up to the other when their lips met again, but his mind screamed at him when a hand slipped inside of his pants. Vivid images of the rape flashed back into his mind, and he shoved Draco off of him, jumping of the bed and running to the farthest corner of the room where he hunched over shaking.

He heard Draco curse, but was too focused on the memory plaguing his mind to care that he had pushed him off the bed.

"Harry?" Draco began slowly walking over to the shivering boy "I'm sorry." he said, laying a hand on Harry's shoulder. The emerald eyed boy let out an involuntary whimper and flinched slightly.

"Shit." Draco murmured running a hand through his hair. "Harry, I'm so sorry. I should've known it was too fast. I swear I'd never hurt you." he said, pleading with Harry to forgive him. "It was too soon, it won't happen again."

Harry took deep breaths, trying to clear his head from the influx of worrying thoughts. He knew Draco would never hurt him, he was safe here, here away from Gryffindor tower, here away from Ron. Taking a deep breath he took a shaky step closer to the blonde, laying his head on his chest. Draco tentatively wrapped him into a hug. After a few minutes of deep breaths, and soothing words from the Slytherin Harry calmed down, and blinked away any tears that had gathered in his eyes.

"I'm sorry." Harry whispered, face buried in Draco's bare chest.

"For what?" The silver eyed teen asked, fingers soothingly running through raven locks.

"I . . . I shouldn't be so panicky."

"Harry, you were just raped, you're actually doing much better than expected." Draco murmured soothingly, kissing the top of his head in reassurance.

"You deserve someone who's not afraid to be touched, I want to, it's just . . . I'm sorry"

"Don't apologize, okay, I want to be with you, and I'll wait however long you need Harry, I promise."

Harry smiled, wrapping his arms around the blonde and kissing his neck "Thank you."

They stayed like that for a few minutes before Draco guided Harry back to the bed and went back to his previous task of finding them something to wear. "All your makeup work is on the table downstairs." Draco said as he handed Harry a uniform shirt and pants. "These will probably be a little big, but they should fit, or do you want to get some clothes your room?"

"These are fine." Harry said, not wanting to risk the chance of meeting Ron.

Draco nodded, pulling on his own clothes as Harry slowly did the same. "Ready?" Draco asked when they were both dressed and had their bags. Harry nodded and Draco took a step towards him, wrapping his arms around him once again and gently tipping his head up to bring him into a sweet kiss.

Harry smiled and took his hand, leading him out of the room.

As they headed through the halls to their first class, Harry turned to the Slytherin when Draco snatched his hand back. Harry's eyes widened when he realized that Draco had suddenly stopped walking because he was petrified.

He was about to take out his wand and undo the spell when a rough hand gripped him around the waist, and shoved him against the wall of the empty corridor. Harry's eyes widened as he came face to face with familiar blue. Ron was looked down at him, smiling maliciously.

Out of the corner of his eye he could see Hermione standing beside Draco. It seemed like she was the one who had cast the spell, and from the looks of it she was casting incarcerous and another binding spell as a precaution.

"Missed me bitch?" Ron spoke into Harry's ear.

"Get away from me!" Harry growled thankful that his voice didn't betray him.

"Why would I do that Potter?" He asked, "I see your still letting the Malfoy fuck around with you" he spoke offhandedly, tossing a careless look over his shoulder at the still frozen Draco.

"He's my boyfriend." Harry snapped, causing an annoyingly high pitched laugh from Hermione.

"Potter, who would ever want a good for nothing orphaned slut like you?" she said, with a smirk.

"Obviously the asshole in front of me that you want so much, but apparently you're not enough, if he keeps coming back to me."

Hermione scowled but said nothing, just glaring daggers.

"So you want me to keep coming back to you, hmm?" Ron asked as he brutally grabbed Harry's crotch, making him wince.

"Not a chance, you dip shit." Harry bit out, "I don't want anything to do with a cheater, abuser, and rapist."

"It's not rape if you wanted it"

"I fought you, and screamed for you to stop!" Harry shouted.

"You liked every minute of it," Ron said as he brutally bit Harry's neck, drawing blood.

"Get away from me and go back to your whore, she looks pissed." Harry said, voice slightly unsteady.

Ron looked briefly over his shoulder, and Hermione certainly did look angry, she seemed to be grinding her teeth, her glare had intensified tenfold, and her hands were balled into fists.

"She can wait, we're having fun." Ron said as he forced his lips on Harry's. His struggles were fruitless as Ron was much stronger than him, but he tried to get his hand to his pocket where he knew his wand was.

But before he could do anything Ron had landed on his butt with a grunt, holding his jaw, as Draco stood above him.

Harry looked over to see Hermione incarcerated and struggling.

"How did you escape?!" Hermione shrieked still struggling.

"It's called wandless magic, Granger, something most purebloods learn. I'm sure you wouldn't be able to wrap your small mind around it."

Draco looked at Ron with distaste, before swiftly kicking him in the stomach. He then took out his wand and muttered something under his breath. Ron screamed his hands clutching at his groin.

"It's a darker version of the _furnunculus_ curse. Last for at least a week and there's no cure.

He then turned worried silver eyes to Harry. "Are you okay?"

Harry nodded, "Yeah, yeah, just a little shaken, I think."

Draco nodded, taking his hand, and leading him down a floor and into a bathroom. "Are you sure, you don't have to go to class."

"I'll be fine, I just . . . I think I'll be okay."

"I'm sorry I couldn't stop it earlier." Draco said softly, pulling him into a hug.

"It's not your fault, I'm just glad you were there to stop it." They stayed in silence for a while, before Harry broke the silence "Draco, I want to tell someone."

But before Draco could respond, another voice cut in, "I don't think that's a very good idea ,Potter."

_AN: Much thanks to my amazing beta eternal-depths-of-emerald!_

_Reviews are Love! =D_


	8. Finding Out

Harry wheeled around in Draco's embrace, both staring at the wand pointed steadily at Harry's chest.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing Granger?" The Slytherin spat out.

"Something I should've done a long time ago." Hermione said calmly, although she began to shift from foot to foot in a small sign of nervousness.

"Just what is that Hermione?" Harry asked, eyes hiding his slight fear as he began to reach for his own wand.

Hermione took a step forward, "Don't you dare move, or it'll be the last one you make."

Draco stared at her startled, he knew she was a messed up person, but to make a threat like that. "Granger, highly doubt you're a complete idiot, at least not enough to use and Unforgivable."

"He deserves it, he should have just done us all a favor and died in the war."

"What, and let the whole Wizarding World fall with me?" The emerald eyed boy asked, shaking.

Hermione took a sharp breath, "You don't deserve to breathe the same air as me Potter."

"That's a pretty high opinion you hold of yourself Granger, especially when you're nothing but a filthy little mudblood and all."

"Shut up Malfoy!" the bushy haired girl said shrilly. "How could you do this to me Potter?"

"Do what to you?!" Harry yelled back, tensing against Draco, "You're the one with their wand out making threats!"

"You stole Ron from me." she said, her voice shaking as she took another step closer, "He was fine until, you turned him into a faggot like you. And then, just when I get him to see reason and come back to me, who he belongs with, you trick him into bed with you and then cry rape!"

Harry was shaking with rage by now, "How delusional are you? Were you not just in the hall when he practically raped me again? At the very least it was sexual assault!"

"It was payback, you lied, and he was simply showing you what it would really feel like. You asked for it." Hermione said, nodding as if reassuring herself.

"Hermione, why the hell would I lie about something like that?" The sable haired boy said, truly shocked.

"You've always been an attention whore, using me and Ron to help lift you to stardom, and then shoving us aside."

Draco stared at her like she was an idiot, which at the moment it certainly looked that way.

"Hermione, you know I never cared about all the fame, and half the time the papers were only saying negative things about me." Harry barely missed a beat, as he felt Draco subtly slip his hand into his robe pocket to get his wand. "If I could I'd give all that fame away. We were friends, what has Ron done to make you like this? You deserve better than that raping cheating scum."

"He's not a rapist, he's ten times the guy you'd ever be and – "

"_Expelliarmu_s!" Draco shouted, and Hermione's wand soared through the air where Harry caught it.

Hermione screamed in outrage, "Give me my wand back!"

The Slytherin snorted, while taking the wand from Harry and pocketing it, "I don't think so, you delusional, crazy bitch."

Hermione stormed over, and raised her hand to slap him, when Draco murmured a spell, immobilizing her.

Both continued to stare at her, before Harry sighed and let himself relax, burying his face in Draco's neck, breathing in his calming scent. "C'mon," Harry mumbled, "We need to take her to McGonagall."

Draco nodded, muttered a levitating charm, and began floating her out of the boy's bathroom.

Harry groaned, and laughed shakily "I'm going to have a lot of work to make up."

Draco clasped Harry's hand in his, and squeezed reassuringly. "It'll be alright Harry."

They walked the remainder of the way in silence, pausing when they finally reached the entrance to the headmistress's office.

"Do you know the password?" Draco asked.

Harry shook his head, instead reaching into Draco's pocket and extracting the blond's wand. He set off a few loud bangs and waited. As he expected, McGonagall hurried out of the concealed passageway, looking harassed.

"Potter, Malfoy, what is the meaning of this?" Her eyes widened, "You better have a good explanation for this." she said motioning to Hermione "In my office, now.

The party made their way to the office, laying Hermione on the ground as Harry and Draco took seats.

"Explain." McGonagall said pinching the bridge of her nose. '_Why is it always Potter'_ she thought in exasperated amusement.

Harry took a deep breath. Was he really ready to admit to the headmistress that Ron had raped him? He could feel his pulse quicken as he thought about it, his fears becoming even more evident. This was it, this would change so much. He could feel the memories rushing in as he tried to prepare himself for what he was about to say. He squeezed his eyes shut in an attempt to block out the memories, but it didn't help much.

McGonagall looked at him in concern, Harry had suddenly gotten paler, and he didn't seem to be breathing.

"Potter?" she questioned.

"Ron," The raven haired boy choked out "He . . . he." Harry opened his eyes, and wished he didn't knowing that everyone was scrutinizing him so intensely, even Hermione. That didn't help at all. He closed his eyes again, and tried not to shake, "He raped me." He finally got out, feeling tears sting his eyes as the memory hit him again, as strong as when it happened.

"What?!" McGonagall gasped shocked.

"Please, don't make me say it again." Harry said quietly.

McGonagall was furious, "When? Why?"

"He's been . . . abusing me for a while now." Harry murmured "He raped me, reminding me that I was his possession, when he had heard that Draco had kissed me."

McGonagall was silent, waiting for him to continue.

"He had been cheating on me with Hermione. Today when Draco and I were walking to class . . . Hermione put Draco in a body bind, and Ron grabbed me . . ." Harry swallowed, "He shoved me against the wall and . . . he just . . . did some things to remind me of the rape." Harry paused, shaking more than a little. "Draco and got himself unbound, made sure that Hermione and Ron wouldn't try anything by binding them, and left. We went to a boy's bathroom, when Hermione came in and pointed her wand at me, threatening me not to move or else. . . "Harry finished, looking at nothing in particular, tears cascading down his face.

Draco put an arm on Harry, causing the boy to flinch. He realized that it was just Draco and relaxed, knowing that he was safe with the other boy. Draco touched Harry's arm, and motioned for him to get up. Harry stood shakily, and Draco gently sat him down in his lap, wrapping his arms around the boy.

It may not have been a very Slytherin thing to do, showing emotion in public and such, but despite the Slytherin ways being deeply ingrained into him since birth, lately, especially with Harry, he could really care less.

"Oh my, this will be dealt with immediately. But, I do need to follow protocol, despite already believing you. Would you be willing to provide a pensive memory and be questioned under veritaserum?"

Harry nodded, not trusting his voice to speak anymore.

"Good, I assure you that this will be handled severely, Harry. I'm truly sorry that you had to experience this." She said, as she extracted her wand, and unbound Hermione.

The girl was up in an instant "Professor, surely you don't believe this slut!"

"Mrs. Granger, you will bite your tongue, if you don't want to be in any more trouble than you are. I'd expel you if I could, but for now I'll have to settle for detention, three times a week, with Filch for the rest of the school year."

The bushy haired girl recoiled in shock, "You've misunder-"

"Leave, now, Mrs. Granger, and please send up Mr. Weasley as well."

"Fine." Hermione spat stomping to the portrait hole, "If you want to believe their ridiculous story go ahead, I know someone who will believe me, and tell the rest of the Wizarding World the truth." And with that she left, leaving behind the rooms remaining three stunned occupants.

_AN: Thanks to my awesome beta eternal-depths-of-emerald! Hope you liked this, and vote on the polls on my profile and tell me which fic to start next! _

_Reviews are Love =D_


	9. It's Not Over

As soon as the redhead entered Harry tensed, and Draco began to run soothing circles on his back. Ron threw a perverted smirk towards his fellow Gryffindor and looked as if he hadn't a care in the world. McGonagall stared at him sternly as he approached her desk with an easy going smile that made Draco's blood boil.

"Hermione said you wanted to see me, Professor?" he asked.

"Yes Mr. Weasley, please sit."

Ron sat quietly and crossed his legs, the raven haired boy could feel those blue eyes that he had once held affections for, but now haunted his nightmares, on him, sending shivers down his spine.

"Now, Mr. Weasley," the Headmistress began "Mr. Potter and Mr. Malfoy here have told me some very, disturbing things that you are said to have done. And, given what I heard, and witnessed from Miss Granger, I am unfortunately inclined to believe them. You have been accused of rape, sexual assault, and abuse. All very serious crimes that can earn you quite a long stay in Azkaban. Do you have anything to say for yourself?"

Ron was silent, sending death glares to the other two teenagers in the room "Harry's an attention whore." Ron spat, "I can't believe he's accusing me, one of his best mates, of something like that. I never raped him, we had sex. He was just missing the limelight that he was in when he defeated You-Know-Who, he'd do anything to get that back. Hermione knows it, that's why she's owled Rita Skeeter to let the world know it. The night of edition of the Daily Prophet should be running soon." He finished with a pleased smirk.

McGonagall looked livid, "," She said curtly, "First of all, you will watch your language, and secondly, I do not like the Daily Prophet involved in the matters of what happens here at Hogwarts, it does nothing but harm." Ron showed no sign that he honestly cared, so the Proffessor continued, "Secondly, I called the Ministry of Magic while Miss Granger fetched you, and two Aurors are on their way as we speak to take pensive memories and veritaserum confessions. Your parents have also been called. They should arrive here shortly."

Ron looked panicked for the first time since he entered the room and Draco smirked, continuing to whisper reassurances to Harry.

After about two minutes of silence, the fireplace was alight with green flames as two aurors stepped out.

The first one, who introduced himself as Jeff, was the taller of the two, slightly lanky in appearance, but with rippling muscles just under the surface, brown hair, and a friendly smile.

The second, Thomas, was the shorter of the two, strongly built with an intimidating face and stance, with short cropped black hair.

"Hello, Mr. Potter." Jeff said with a smile. "First, we'll need a quick Pensive memory, we'll look at it, and then question you, Mr. Weasley, and Mr. Malfoy under veritaserum. Now-"

"How dare you!" A woman's voice screeched out of the re-lit fireplace before she even stepped out. Mrs. Weasley quickly stepped out and stormed over to Harry, waving an express nightly edition of the Daily Prophet around in her hand. "My Ronald would never lay a hand on anyone. After everything we've done for you! Why would you say such a thing? Just for attention at that." The furious woman raised her hand, as if to strike the now trembling Harry, but was halted as Thomas roughly grabbed her arm.

"Ma'am, I'd advise you to sit before we are forced to take you in for assault."

With a huff of indignation, the red headed woman sat in the newly conjured chairs, courtesy of Professor McGonagall, next to her nervous and grim faced husband who had followed her out of the fireplace.

"Now," Jeff said with a small smile, "May I take a memory Mr. Potter?" Harry nodded as the Auror approached him with his wand raised. As Harry submitted a memory, Draco held on to him a little tighter to remind him of where he was, and that he was safe as he relived the memory. Thomas withdrew a small Pensive from his pocket, and enlarged it to its original size. Jeff dumped the silvery memory into the stone basin and looked around the room.

"Just to make sure we have it correctly, with nothing hidden, I'll look at it now, Headmistress McGonagall, I assume you would like to see it as well?" the Head of Gryffindor nodded and stood, walking over to the Auror and the Pensive.

"I'd like to see it too!" Mrs. Weasley said loudly, broking no argument. Jeff sighed and nodded, as he prodded the silvery substance with the tip of his wand. The adults gathered around, save for Thomas, and the rest of the room's occupants watched as they were pulled into the memory, unaware of what was happening in the headmistress' office.

As soon as they were submerged in the memory, Ron turned to Harry and Draco. "What Potter, are you so scared of me that you need to cuddle with Malfoy?"

"He just wanted to get as far away from your filth as possible." Draco sneered.

"Fuck off Malfoy, you're just jealous that I stole Harry's virginity."

"Stole is right." Draco said coolly, "You raped Harry, he didn't give you his virginity willingly."

"Harry's a liar," Ron said to the Slytherin. Then to Harry, "Look Harry, can't we just forget about all of this. I'll tell the Daily Prophet that this was all a big misunderstanding, you can leave Malfoy, and we can be together, like none of this ever happened. You remember how happy we used to be, Harry?" Ron said softly.

Harry stared at Ron "We were happy, Ron, until you started abusing me, cheating on me, and then you raped me."

Ron sighed, "We can be happy again. I . . . I miss how we used to lay by the lake and watch the stars, all the kisses we shared, we went to Hogsmeade together, Harry, let's just start over."

Draco held down his very unmalfoyish growl, and watched carefully for Harry's reaction, not at all liking what Ron was saying.

"Ron," Harry said, emotions swirling in his eyes. He'd have given anything to have Ron back to his old self, for none of this to of ever have happened, but now he had Draco. "I'd love it if none of this had ever happened, but it's impossible. You raped me. And even if you didn't, we should never have gone out in the first place. I'm happy with Draco, he makes me happy in a way you couldn't, and he's a real friend."

Before Ron could angrily retort, Thomas stepped forward,"I suggest you all be quiet to save yourselves any more trouble or damage."

Just as he said that, a shocked and furious McGonagall,a grim faced Jeff, a saddened Arthur, and a nauseated, but still angry, but unsure Molly came out of the Pensive.

"It- it can't be true. He somehow altered his memory!" Mrs. Weasley said shrilly.

"That would take a powerful Wizard, and despite Mr. Potter here being an extremely powerful wizard, there were no signs that the memory was altered."

"My Ronald would never do something like that."

With a long suffering sigh, Jeff ignored her, and handed a vile of veritaserum to Harry, "Mr. Potter, please drink this so we can begin the questioning."

Harry looked at the clear liquid before downing it in one gulp.

Jeff smiled, "Now, state your full name, please."

"Harry James Potter." Harry replied automatically.

"Good, now, did Ron Weasley rape you?"

Harry flinched at the forwardness of the question, but said, "yes" Just the same.

"Did he sexually assault you today, with Hermione Granger present?"

"Yes."

"Did you have a romantic relationship with Ron Weasley prior to the rape?"

"Yes."

"And, was he abusive during your relationship?"

"Yes."

"Thank you." Jeff said nodding his head, and turning to the silently fuming Redhead, "Your turn, Mr. Weasley."

"You can't make me!" Ron said angrily.

"Yes, we can." Thomas said threateningly.

"And," Jeff said, "If you refuse, than that's just further incriminating yourself, and we'll only have Mr. Potter's words to go with."

Ron growled, much to Jeff's amusement, as he snatched the bottle from the brunette's hand.

As soon as Ron drank the bottle, Jeff began asking questions,"state your name, please."

"Ronald Weasley." Ron muttered against his will.

"Were you previously in a romantic relationship with Harry Potter?"

"Yes."

"Did you abuse him?"

Ron grit his teeth, but couldn't prevent the "Yes." That escaped his mouth.

"What did you do to him?"

Ron clenched his fist tight enough to draw blood, "I hit him, kicked him, yanked his hair, shoved him down, spit on him, told him degrading things, and threw things at him."

Draco unconsciously tightened his arms around Harry, in anger, and Mrs. Weasley looked close to tears.

"Did you sexually assault Harry Potter today?"

"Yes."

"And, did you rape Harry Potter?"

"Yes." Ron hissed as he drew his wand, and pointed to a startled Harry, "And the little bitch asked for it, he enjoyed every moment of it, he likes pain and he'll get it! Cru-"

"Expelliarmus!" Thomas shouted, and snatched the wand out of the air as it soared toward him, and then snapping it in half, he said,"Incarcerous."

"Ronald Weasley!" McGonagall said loudly and sternly, over Mrs. Weasley's sobs, "You are hereby expelled from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

"And, you are hereby under arrest for the crimes of rape, sexual assault, and abuse to Harry James Potter." Jeff siad, as he helped Ron to his feet. "Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, you should probably accompany us to the Ministry."

Arthur helped his sobbing wife to the fireplace, and within minutes, the four adults, and Ron, were gone.

Silence reigned over the occupants in the office, only broken by Harry's sobs, as a result of the tumulus emotions he was feeling after the ordeal.

"Shh," Draco whispered, "Baby, it's over"

Harry leaned into Draco, and pointed at the forgotten Daily Prophet on the Headmistress' desk, the title read:

**HARRY POTTER MAKES POSSIBLY FALSE ACCUSATIONS OF RAPE.**

**TRUTHFUL, DISTURBED, OR ATTENTION WHORE?**

**CLOSE FRIENDS TELL ALL.**

Harry sighed sadly "No, it's not"

_AN: Sorry it took so long to update, my computer broke and I need to get a new one. Special thanks to my beta eternal-depths-of-emerald for editing this._

_Reviews are Love! =D_


	10. Reactions

"Just ignore them, Harry." Pansy said quietly, as the two sat next to each other in the Great Hall. Harry sighed, wishing that Draco were with him, instead of in his early potions lesson. Since Draco was training to be a potions master, he had lessons at any available time that he could, so that he wouldn't have to study further after he left Hogwarts.

"That's kind of hard when they keep waving that bloody paper around." Harry mumbled.

"Oi, Potter!" Ginny's new boyfriend, Zacharias Smith, said next to a smirking Ginny, as they slowly approached their end of the eighth year table. "Look, you whore, you can't just go throwing people in jail for nothing. It's not considered rape just because they don't pay you."

"You should know," Harry seethed, "You've probably had your fair share of dissatisfied customers who refused to pay."

Zacharias turned an interesting shade of red, whether from anger or embarrassment, Harry couldn't tell. Zacharias reached across the table, and yanked Harry up by his robes, fist drawn back to punch.

In an instant, Pansy was up with her wand pointed directly at his chest, "Put him down, Smith."

Zacharias roughly threw Harry down, "Fine, I guess you bitches have to stick together."

"Funny," Pansy sneered, "Why aren't _you_ over here then?"

Ginny stepped forward, anger evident on her face, "Shut the fuck up, Parkinson!"

"Very unlady like, Gin," Harry said, in a mock admonishing tone, "Oh, sorry, I guess I should only say that to the _girl _in the relationship." And, turned towards Zacharias with a small smirk on his face, "Now, if you'd please leave, my friend and I would like to be able to eat, without the fear of losing our appetite because of you two."

"Too late" Pansy mumbled, loud enough for them all to here.

"Whatever," Ginny said, face nearly the same color as her hair, "I just can't believe you, Harry, after everything we've done for you, you make up these horrible lies, why?"

"I'm sure you've heard," Harry said angrily, "That Ron admitted everything under Veritaserum, and that my pensive memory validated it, it wasn't a lie. But, keep telling yourself that, if it makes you feel better about your big brother being a rapist!"

Ginny slapped him, hard. He held back his hiss of pain from being hit in the exact place that Ron had punched him earlier that week, "Shut the fuck up, Potter! You're nothing but a filthy lying whore! You hurt everyone you come in contact with, your parents, Sirius, Remus, Tonks, Fred, Dobby, Dumbledore, Colin, even Hedwig! Just do us all a favor, and off yourself, like you should have done a long time ago!"

"And, then where would we be?" Came a misty voice from behind Harry and Pansy. They all turned to see Luna there, a trace of anger on her usual serene face. "Harry defeated Voldemort, without him, Wizarding kind, would probably be enslaved, or some similar horrible thing. Not only that, but Harry has always been a good friend to anyone who needed that. As for being a filthy whore, Harry has never slept with anyone willingly, while you seem to spread your legs for any guy that looks your way."

Everyone stared shocked, never having expected something like that to have come out of Luna. "Honestly Ginny," Luna continued, as she sat down on the other side of Harry and began spreading marmalade on her toast, "If I hadn't known you had a bad personality before now, I would expect keedunkes to be behind it."

Silence filled the air, as Luna ate until it was filled by loud laughter, again coming from behind Harry and Pansy. They all turned to See Draco and Blaise hanging off of each other, doubled over in a fit of giggles.

"Whatever," Ginny huffed "You're all are freaks."

"So I've been told," Harry said nonchalantly, as Ginny made an angry noise, grabbed Zacharias' hand, and stormed off, with her boyfriend in tow.

Once the two Slytherins had calmed down, Draco walked over, and sat down in the seat Pansy vacated to let him sit next to Harry.

"That was great Luna, but you guys should have seen the looks on your faces!" Blaise said as he sat next to Pansy.

Draco nodded in agreement, "Harry," He said, so just he could hear, intertwining their hands underneath the table, "Don't let them get to you, I'm sorry you have to go through this." Harry nodded, trying to prevent the tears he had successfully held throughout the entire conversation. Draco squeezed his hand, before grabbing two apples and standing up, pulling Harry with him.

"We're going to head to class early. See you guys in the Room of Requirement?" After receiving affirmative nods from everyone, the two teens left.

After walking for a little while, Draco pulled Harry into an abandoned classroom, the windows providing a soft light so they could see.

"Are you all right?" Draco asked immediately.

Harry smiled, "Yeah, I think so, it's just, I hate how so many people believe those lies, but I guess I should be used to it now, really."

The blond frowned, "Don't worry about those idiots, we graduate this year, you won't have to really see them after that."

Harry worriedly bit his bottom lip at the statement, thinking. Draco couldn't help but think that the unconscious nervous habit was slightly cute, and couldn't help but gently press his lips to the raven haired boy's.

"What is it?" Draco asked when they parted.

"It's just… things are changing so fast, and I know it may sound stupid, but I was wondering what's going to happen when we leave Hogwarts… with us." Harry finished, with a light blush.

"Harry," Draco sighed, "You're an idiot if you think that now that I've got you, I'd ever let you go." Harry smiled, and brought their lips together for another kiss. They continued to explore each other mouths for a few more minutes, until Harry shied away slightly from Draco's wandering hands.

"Sorry." Harry said, staring at his feet.

Draco stared at him, wishing there was something that he could do to fix all of this "its fine, you have nothing to apologize for." He said, chastely kissing Harry's parted lips.

A shriek pierced through their quiet moment, which they soon recognized to be Pansy's.

"Oh my gods, Luna! She's not breathing! Weasley, what have you done?"

_AN: I hope you all liked this chapter! Please review! I want to reach one hundred! And thanks to my awesome beta, eternal-depths-of-emerald! _

_Reviews are Love! =D_


	11. The War Begins

Harry and Draco rushed out of the empty classroom and into the Great Hall where several people stood around in a circle, surrounding Ginny, Pansy, Zacharias, and Blaise, who stood over a sprawled form.

Pushing through the crowd, Draco and Harry looked down at Luna, who lay on the ground, face deathly pale, blood pooling around her staining her pale blonde hair, and was all too still to be sleeping.

"What happened?" Draco demanded, squeezing Harry's hand who was staring down at the girl in horror.

Pansy stood from her spot where she had been hunched over the Ravenclaw, and faced Draco. "That bitch," She spat out venomously, pointing towards Ginny, her other fist clenched firmly at her side as she shook slightly in anger, "Was stupid enough to mispronounce Sectumsempra as Sectosempra. Obviously, the results aren't well. She's not breathing, and her back is in shreds, she's losing too much blood." Pansy said voice unsteady with unshead tears.

"Oh Merlin." Harry said, dropping to his knees as he touched his friends face softly, "Luna."

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Blaise snarled at the frozen in shock Ginny, "One weasel in jail isn't enough for you? What, did you want to be cell mates with your dear older brother?"

"I- she had it coming." Ginny spoke, clinging onto Zacharias' hand "She had time to move."

"Right," Pansy said, slightly hysterical, "Because anyone could dodge a spell aimed at their back, so much for fucking Gryffindor courage."

"Did someone go for Madame Pomfrey?" Draco asked sharply.

"Yeah, Thomas and Finnigan." Theodore Nott said, eyes never leaving Luna.

"If she dies," Harry said turning flaming green eyes on Ginny, "I'll personally make sure you get the Dmentor's kiss."

"As if," Ginny snorted derisively, although she did take a few steps away from the glaring boy, "It's not like anyone would miss her, she was a crazy bitch, no one cared about her, and they didn't even try to defend her."

Simultaneously, Draco, Harry, Pansy, and Theodore had their wands out, and pointing at Ginny.

"One more word, Ginny," Harry growled, "And you'll wish Voldemort had gotten you in second year."

Ginny's face drained of all color, before she grabbed her boyfriend's hand, and fled down the hall, but not before throwing a "Jackass" over her shoulder.

A second later, Madame Pomfrey came running through the assembled students, robe held in her hands, as she frantically through herself down next to Luna. "What happened?" she asked curtly.

"The Weaslette mispronounced Sectumsempra, Sectosempra." Draco answered, pulling Harry into his arms as he stared at Luna, tears threatening to fall. "Shh," Draco murmured in his ear, before giving a swift kiss to his temple, "She'll be fine." He internally winced at the obvious doubt in his voice that he knew Harry had heard by the stiffening of his shoulders.

Madame Pomfrey was waving her wand over Luna in complicated patterns, her lips set in a firm line as her eyes narrowed, and her brow furrowed in frustration.

"Oh Merlin!" Madame Pomfrey breathed, a sob forming its way in her throat. "She's losing too much blood; she's slipped into a sort of coma. The healers from St. Mungos will never get here in time."

"No." Pansy sobbed out, burying her face in Neville's chest, as the crying teen placed comforting arms around her, gazing down at Luna's prone form.

"She's not- she'll wake up, right?" Blaise asked, voice small as he used every bit of his Slytherin self control to stop the tears stinging his eyes.

"Finnegan," Madame Pomfrey said quietly, turning to Seamus, who stood next to her, clutching Dean's hand in a death grip, "You and Thomas, please, go to the Headmistress, and inform her, tell her to get Xenophilius down here as quickly as possible. "

The two boys nodded, before doing as she said.

"Oh gods Draco," Harry said, tears finally falling down his cheeks, "She's-"

Madame Pomfrey sobbed, alerting everyone's attention."Dead." The healer finished for him softly, as the tip of her wand glowed black, and she put it into her robes, closing her eyes.

"No!" Harry sobbed, as a Draco pulled him into an fierce embrace, tears streaming down his face as well.

"Luna!" Neville choked out, bending down towards the ground and laying her bloodsoaked head into his lap, as Pansy sobbed over her prone body muttering a mantra of 'no's' and 'why's' into the girls robes, not caring that she was getting her own bloody.

"This can't be happening." Blaise said in firm denial, though the look in his eyes showed that he was well aware that it was. "She- not Luna, it's not possible."

Draco looked over Harry's head through tear-filled eyes at the students gathered around. Most had tears in their eyes, clinging to one another in grief. Those that didn't were either attempting to be strong for those they were comforting, or where trying to vigorously deny the tragic sight in front of them.

"LUNA!" The voice of Xenophilius Lovegood shouted, as he pushed through the crowds with McGonagall close behind him.

"No!" He cried in pure agony as he saw the answer to his unspoken question in Madame Pomfrey's eyes "NO!" He shouted, voice heartbroken. "Who did this? Who took my Luna!" He cried out, falling to his knees as he cried.

"Xenophilius," McGonagall said through her tears, "Please, come to my office, we can talk there."

Xenophilius nodded, but instead crawled towards his daughter, and took Pansy's place who had respectfully moved, staring at his only child, his daughter. Gently, he hugged her, ignoring the blood that stained his hands, and kissed her temple. "Luna," he whispered "I-" A sob racked through his body, "I love you." He stroked the side of her face gently with shaking hands, before carefully removing her radish earrings and placing them inside a pocket within his robes. Before kissing her once more, and standing up, walking towards McGonagall.

The Headmistress looked around before shakily saying, "Thomas, Finnegan, Parkinson, Longbottom, Nott, Zabinni,Malfoy, Potter, in my office, please. And with that, she walked away, placing a comforting arm around the sobbing man beside her.

The eight students moved, looking around at each other, grief written on all their faces as they silently followed. As they walked down the hallway, they saw Ginny, Zacharias, and a few other students staring back at them, faces worried, but still smug. The eight friends were too grief stricken to deal with them at the moment, but by the smug, and not at all remorseful looks they received, they knew that this was only the beginning.

This was war.

_AN: Okay, I'm sooo sorry about Luna, please don't hate me! _

_Reviews are Love! =D_


	12. Divided

After that day, it was like a war with in the school. After McGonagall had taken their stories, Ginny had been sent off to Azkaban to await trial. Even with the Weasley's gone, it did little to prevent the people Harry and his friend had to put up with.

The divisions between the Houses had shifted dramatically, and had also been worse than they had ever before. All of Slytherin supported Harry surprisingly, as well as the Ravenclaws who took mourned for Luna more far more than the Gryffindors did. Gryffindor was against Harry, save for Dean, Seamus, and Neville.

The Hufflepuffs were trying to stay as neutral as possible, with the exceptions of Justin Finch-Fletchley, and his boyfriend, Ernie Macmillan. Harry had been especially shocked when he had heard that the two were dating, opposed to Draco, who said he had expected it all along.

The "war" didn't only separate the houses, but siblings as well. Parvarti and Padama weren't speaking with each other, Padama having been a close friend to Luna, while Parvarti was firmly on Ginny's side, along with her best friend Lavender. Lavender had been acting, not only as her friend, but almost as a substitute sister to make up for what she called "Padama's betrayal".

The main opponents in this, though, were very obvious. They stuck together constantly, trying to hurt the eight friends. Romilda Vane, and Cormac McLaggen, who was now trying to take Ron's place by Hermione's side, and making decent progress with the open opportunity, Ernie and Justin, Parvarti, Lavender, Hermione, and Zacharias did everything in their ability to make everyone against them making their lives a living hell.

Draco, Harry, Pansy, Dean, Seamus, Blaise, Neville, and Theodore took to walking to and from classes together whenever possible, and met in the Room of Requirement almost every night.

They had to deal with everything from: spiked pumpkin juice, all the way to hexes thrown at them in the hall, not to mention all the taunts they had to deal with constantly. Although they did fight back, sending hexes of their own at anyone stupid enough to mess with them, this was almost all of them.

"Shit!" Seamus yelled, attracting his six friend's, and boyfriend's attention as he fell down from a well aimed binding spell that locked his legs together.

Harry glared at the smirking Zacharias, and murmured the counter curse, as Dean helped Seamus to his feet.

Dean was even worse than how he had been after the war, with all the arguments going on, which was saying something. "You okay Seamus?" He asked tentatively as Seamus stood, taking his hand.

"No, I'm not fucking okay!" Seamus grumbled loudly enough for everyone to hear, "This is ridiculous! It's all Ron's fucking fault, he should have never raped Harry!"

Harry flinched at the reminder, Draco protectively wrapping an arm around him, while shooting a glare at Seamus.

"Sorry, mate." Seamus said glaring at the group of Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs up ahead that Zacharias was jogging over to.

Pansy murmured a spell, causing him to trip halfway there, and causing Hermione to glare at her fiercely, as their group went to help them.

"Hey, Potty!' Zacharias called with a smirk, "Why are you wasting your time with Malfoy, I'll pay you double what he does!"

"I never knew you were that desperate!" Neville called back from next to Blaise.

"What, was the weaslette not putting out?" Pansy added.

"Well, Potter is already used goods!" Ernie retorted, "Maybe, Zach just wanted to see what all the fuss was about!"

"Fuck you!" Draco sneered.

"Not me," Ernie glared, "But, I believe you quite enjoyed fucking my boyfriend!"

Everyone's eyes widened, and Justin put a hand on Ernie, "We weren't together then, you know it meant nothing." He said. Ernie nodded, and leaned into the arms that encircled him.

Harry gasped, turning slightly hurt eyes to Draco. He knew he shouldn't be hurt if it was before they had started going out, having heard the rumors of the Slytherin's promiscuous nature, but it did. Before Draco could say anything, Hermione interrupted.

"Did you hear that Potter!" Hermione said, "Everyone only wants you for your body Potter, is the best you could do was a slut like Malfoy. Pathetic, at least you have something in common though."

"You didn't seem nearly so cocky when your precious Ron was interested in him." Blaise retorted. "You call him pathetic, how pathetic is it that you couldn't even get a rapist to like you?"

"Shut up!" Hermione and Cormac roared at the same time, wands drawn and hexes fired simultaneously, sending Blaise flying backwards. Neville was at his side in an instant.

"Oh Merlin, he's unconscious." Neville said, muttering "Enervate".

"Trying to become a murderer like the Weaslette?" Theodore shouted "Were you hoping to get a cell next to your boyfriend?."

Hermione raised her wand again, but was thrown into a pillar as Pansy shouted out a hex. Blaise stood shakily with the help of Neville, and aimed a hex at Cormac. Cormac groaned as he his legs gave out from under him, and he fell face first onto the stone floor, unconscious and immobile.

By now, students had surrounded the group, watching with nervous anticipation.

"Crucio!" Hermione shouted, recovering from Pansy's hex, aiming at Harry, but hitting Dean as Draco threw him out of the way.

Dean fell to the ground screaming, Seamus at his side in an instant. "Damnit!" He shouted, lunging himself at the bushy haired girl, forgetting his wand, "Do you know what he went through during the war?" He shouted, wrapping his hands around her throat. Ernie and Justin pulled him off of her, throwing him to the ground, and kicking him in the head, and stomach. Seamus rolled away, but they went after him, picking him up, and flinging him into the wall.

He slid down barely conscious, but the advancing boys stopped, as Pansy murmured a jelly legs jinx. Hermione murmured the counter jinx quickly with a smirk ,as Seamus weakly crawled over to a sobbing Dean. Neville and Theodore supported Blaise, as he slurred a hex, the effects of the spell that hit him not worn off yet. He hit Hermione, and the girl screamed as she leaned into Cormac.

"What did you do?" Theodore asked.

"I, made her feel . . . like people were ripping parts of her hair out . . . when it really just falls off. . . because of. . . because of the spell." He murmured before he fell unconscious.

"What did you hit him with?" Neville demanded to a shrieking Hermione.

"Conjunctivitis!" Romilda shouted at Neville, causing her fellow Gryffindor to grasp at his face as the spell impaired the opponent's eyesight.

"Get them to the hospital wing!" Pansy shouted over Dean's sobs, and Hermione's screams.

Theodore led the unconscious Blaise, and panicking Neville through the gathered crowds.

Harry idly wondered why any teachers hadn't shown up yet as he saw Pansy aim a spell at Hermione. He had an instant flashback to his earlier years as the screeching girl's teeth began enlarging.

Cormac raised his wand at Pansy, an unforgivable on his lips, as Harry quickly shouted "Expelliarmus!" Sending his wand flying.

Seamus caught it, and snapped it in his rage, temporarily leaving a muttering Dean as he was plaugued by his memories from the war. "Stupefy!" He shouted, as Romilda raised her wand at him.

"Stupefy!" Pansy and Draco shouted at Zacharias who was raising his wand, and Hermione whose cries were hurting all their ears, her hair nearly halfway gone.

"Incendio!" Parvarti, who had remained silent until now, shouted, aiming at Harry's robes.

Harry panicked, and was thankful for Draco's shouted "Aguamenti!"

"Reducto!" Lavender shouted, joining in as Seamus stupefied Parvarti. Harry tackled Draco as part of the wall above them fell. The raven haired boy cried out in pain, as it trapped his ankle beneath it. Draco helped lift the wall off of him, as Pansy dueled a surprisingly good Lavender.

"Crucio!" Lavender shouted.

Pansy fell to the ground in pain, and stuttered out a quiet "Sectumsempra." Sending Lavender to the ground.

Harry muttered a "finite incantatum" from his place on the ground, not wanting Pansy to get into trouble.

There was silence ,save for Dean's sobs, as everyone who was against them was unconscious.

Harry swallowed, and took Draco's hand as he stood, placing his entire weight on his left, uninjured leg, and Draco.

"Harry," Draco murmured, "We should talk."

"Yeah," Harry nodded, looking down, "But, this is obviously not the time, we all need to get to the hospital wing." He said, noticing Draco's bleeding arm from the affects of a stray curse.

Seamus picked up Dean bridal style, as Draco pulled Pansy onto his back, all of them making their way to the hospital wing slowly.

"Who said we were done with you?" A voice screamed weakly from behind them, and as they turned around...

_AN: Sorry it took so long to update, I have a lot going on right now. I hope you all liked it and that it wasn't too terrible. And sorry for the slight cliffy, it would have been way worse if I went on and stopped where I wanted to. Thanks to my awesome beta eternal-depths-of-emerald! Oh, and Vote on the poll in my profile for this story please. And happy 4__th__! _

_Reviews are Love =D_


	13. Results and Healing

Harry glared at Lavender's weak attempt to hold them back, and simply limped towards her, snatching her wand out of her limp hand, and snapping it. He ignored her outraged scream as he leaned back on Draco, the Aurors would have done it anyways.

As the five made their way to the hospital wing, they saw a handful of their professor's run up to them.

"What's happened?" Asked Professor McGonagall breathlessly

"Oh, nothing." Seamus said bitterly, "We just got attacked is all, a few minor hexes, a cruciatus curse here, and there, but nothing out of the ordinary."

"What?" Professor Flintwik asked in disbelief

"Where the bloody hell were you?" Draco asked sharply, glancing wordily over his shoulder at Pansy, as she groaned in pain, readjusting herself on Draco's back.

McGonagall chose to ignore his language, "There was a distraction on the fifth floor that required us all, a few students causing havoc, I think it may have been a distraction."

"Gee, I wonder what gave you that idea." Pansy murmured sarcastically.

"They attacked us." Harry said, "Can we go over this story later? We really need to get to the hospital wing."

"Of course." Professor Sinastra said, cutting off any of the other teachers.

The five students entered the hospital wing to see Madame Pomfrey fretting over an unconscious Blaise, and exchanging words with a worried Neville, and Theodore.

"Oh Merlin!" Madame Pomfrey said, throwing up her arms in distress, as she saw the three injured students, followed by a grim looking McGonagall, "Have all the students gone mental?"

"It certainly seems like it." Harry said carelessly, as he hopped onto a bed next to Blaise, and Draco laid Pansy down on another, Seamus doing the same with Dean.

"Is Blaise okay?" Draco asked.

The healer pursed he lips together but nodded, "He will be, I had to give him a bit of skell-grow, he landed pretty hard, not to mention the hexes he endured, he will be in a bit of pain when he wakes up, but I can give him something for it. Now, what happened with these three?" She asked, staring at Harry, looking him over for injuries.

"I'll be fine," Harry said, "It's probably just a sprain, I've had worse. Dean was under the Cruciatus curse, and Pansy too. She was hit with a few others I think." Harry saw Neville stiffen slightly out of the corner of his eye, probably thinking of his parents.

"Merlin!" Madame Pomfrey exclaimed, still somewhat shocked as she went over to Dean, "Hasn't this boy been through enough of that curse!"

She began waving her wand over him, a frown on her face, before she turned away and started grabbing potions, all under Seamus's watchful gaze.

"Here," She said, handing a blue, a pink, a black, and a silvery potion to Seamus. "Make sure he drinks these. He has a bit of a sprain on his right arm. These should heal that, and his other injuries up, stop the pain as much as it can, relax him to prevent the panic attack he's sure to have, and put him to sleep. His body should be able to handle it." Seamus nodded, as she turned to do the same with Pansy.

"Well," Madame Pomfrey said, "She'll certainly have some curse scars, but with rest, she should be fine. In all my days, students using the Cruciatas curse, I've never heard of it."

Draco shifted uncomfortably as he recalled that he had almost used that very curse on Harry in sixth year.

"Now, show me that ankle Potter." Madame Pomfrey said curtly. Harry shifted so she could have a better look, and bit his lip as she hissed in shock, or maybe it was annoyance, Draco couldn't really tell.

"Potter! Just a sprain, are you serious? I'm going to have to completely reset the bones. You're in for a lot of pain tonight."

"Sounds fun," Harry muttered sarcastically, as he looked into Madame Pomfrey's sympathetic eyes.

"Alright," She said, taking a breath, "Better get the worst part over with quickly. Now, I'm not going to lie to you, this will hurt, a lot."

Harry nodded, his eyes darkening slightly as he prepared himself. Madame Pomfrey lifted her wand, and muttered a few words, not flinching at Harry's agonized scream.

Draco winced as he saw the bones shifting slightly under Harry's skin, and gave him his hand, ignoring how hard the grip was, and whispered words of comfort. Harry's screams were like stabs of icy shards to his heart, and he grit his teeth, wanting nothing more than to make the pain go away. After ten long moments of everyone in the hospital wing tense from their friend's screams of pain, it stopped, and Madame Pomfrey sighed, tucking her wand away.

"Alright, don't move it too much, I need to give you skell-grow now. I'm sorry, but I can't give you a pain reliving potion."

Harry nodded weakly, sagging onto the bed and closing his eyes, breathing heavily. Draco crawled onto the bed next to him, and pulled the raven haired boy into his arms. Draco looked around miserably at his friends, and there various degrees of injuries. This was going to be a long night.

Seamus watched idly as McGonagall, and two Aurors attempted to get the full story from the room's occupants. The people who had attacked them were sent to St. Mungos, for fear of more fighting were they in the same room, with Aurors guarding them, prepared to arrest them just as soon as they got the Pensive memories, and Veritaserum questionings that they would need to take some of the students into custody.

Seamus knew that Lavender and Hermione, would at least be sent to Azkaban for use of the Cruciatus curse, but he wondered what would happen to the others. Even if they were severely punished, he doubted that the attacks would stop. Although, their main leaders would be gone, the other Gryffindors, and the others against them would still go after the eight, the hatred had spread too much to just stop with a few more arrests on their sides.

"Seamus?" Dean's voice came weakly from the bed of the infirmary bed. Seamus immediately snapped his attention to the boy in the bed. Dean's eyes were wide and panicked, slightly glazed over, and Seamus realized in dread that he was not seeing the hospital wing around him, but the cell he had been trapped in during the war.

The Gryffindor curled up on himself, bringing his knees to his chest, and whimpering, shaking furiously. Seamus reached out, and touched him, causing Dean to recoil violently in fear.

"No . . . Please! No . . ." Dean murmured, delirious from fear.

"Dean." Seamus said sternly, climbing onto the bed, and grabbing his arms firmly. "Dean." He repeated, "Look at me." Dean looked at him, not really seeing him though, but Seamus gained hope, as he saw his dark eyes beginning to clear slightly. "Dean, I'm here. No one can hurt you anymore. We're in the hospital wing. Dean, it's me, Seamus."

Slowly the haze of memories left Dean, and he looked into Seamus's worried eyes. Breathing heavily, he collapsed into his boyfriend's arms. Seamus gently rubbed his back, whispering reassuring words as he looked down sadly at Dean. He didn't deserve this, and Seamus was determined to get back at those who hurt him. He knew Dean had a long road to go before he would be fully recovered from these experiences, and he'd be right there with him.

Pansy groaned, opening her eyes slowly as she looked around. Finally, her eyes focused on the person sitting at the edge of her bed, staring off into space blankly.

"Theo?" She asked her voice scratchy.

The brunet looked up, a small smile on his face. "You're awake." He said, "I was starting to wonder when you would."

She looked at him curiously, "How long was I out?"

"Just a few hours." He responded.

She nodded, "How's Harry? He was screaming forever, I tried to stay awake, but the sleeping drought she gave me kicked in fast. Did I miss anything?"

Theodore shrugged, "Harry's alright I guess, still in a lot of pain though. Draco's there with him now. The others were sent to St. Mungo's, and the Aurors are guarding them. When they've been healed, the ones that cast an Unforgivable will be sent to Azkaban. We're all wanted to testify at the trial. Everyone's trial."

The Slytherin girl sighed, "That should be fun." She said sarcastically, "I just feel bad for Harry; it can't be easy on him, having to face Ron after everything, and all his old friends. How's Blaise?"

Theodore looked off across the hospital wing, sighing, his eyes saddening the teeniest bit. He quickly replaced his mask, but Pansy had seen the flash of emotion, and was instantly worried for her friend.

"He's fine, he's in good hands." Theo said, trying to keep the slight bitterness out of his voice.

Pansy looked at him sadly, wanting to hug one of her closest friends that she had been becoming aware of that she might have had more than just friendly feelings for. "Who's?" She asked quietly.

Theodore lay down next to Pansy on the bed, staring up at the ceiling dejectedly, before he finally spoke, "Neville's"

"Blaise?" Neville said quietly, as he stoked the Slytherin's face softly marveling at how peaceful he looked asleep, despite the day's events.

"Yeah?" Blaise asked quietly, chocolate eyes fluttering open, causing Neville to snatch his hand back in surprise, a blush forming over his features.

"Um, sorry." He said, embarrassed at being caught. Blaise smiled, making his breath hitch slightly.

"For what?" he asked curiously, grasping Neville's hand in his own, and kissing the back lightly.

Neville blushed harder, "I . . ." He trailed off, not really knowing what to say.

"Thanks for being here right now." Blaise said, "You didn't have to be, but I'm glad you are."

"Of course I'd be here," Neville said indignantly, "I'm your friend."

Blaise nodded, "Theodore's my friend, but we're different friends. Do you really think of me as just a friend?"

Neville stuttered "I . . . Wh- what are we then?"

Blaise smiled, "I guess it's up to you, but I'd like to be more than friends . . ."

Neville offered a shy smile before Blaise smirked, and pulled him down for a long, sweet kiss.

"So," He said as they broke apart for air, Neville blushing harder than he ever had before, "Will you be my boyfriend?"

Neville barely had time to murmur a "Yes." Before Blaise pulled him down into another kiss.

"I'm sorry you have to go through this." Draco said quietly, as he gently stoked his fingers through Harry's messy raven locks while the Gryffindor lay on his chest.

Harry smiled softly, "Thanks, and it's fine really."

"No it's not, all those people were idiots. Of course, I knew that about Weasley from the beginning, but still, you of all people don't deserve that. They're all just complete arses Harry."

"Even Justin?" Harry asked quietly, making Draco stiffen beneath him. He couldn't help it, he knew he shouldn't be jealous, but he was.

"Yes." Draco said "Harry, that was a long time ago, please don't be mad."

Harry sighed, "I'm sorry, I have no reason to be, we weren't together, so it's really none of my business."

Draco tightened his arms around his boyfriend, "No, it's okay for you to be upset, I'd be if I were you. It's just . . . I want you to know that it was a long time ago, I wasn't really thinking, and slept with almost anyone willing. It meant nothing, honestly."

Harry nodded with a smile, before leaning up to press his lips to Draco's in a soft, slow kiss. "I know, thanks."

"For what?" Draco asked confused.

"For everything, you've just been amazing."

Draco smiled laughing lightly, "I always have been."

_AN: So I tried something new with the different viewpoints, hope you all liked it! Again, for any last minute pairing changes, vote on the poll on my profile. Also, some of my awesome friends and I are hosting the first ever Drarry Awards! It's an awards where you can nominate others or submit your own Drarry's for categories like best angst, best happy ending, best M rated, best chemistry, and so on. __The address is:_ http : / forum . fanfiction . net / forum / The Drarry Awards / 76446, just take out the spaces =) Go check it out! =)

_Reviews are Love! =D_


	14. Step One

A week later, found the eight students still forming a silent pack to stick together. Although, Lavender, and Hermione were in Azkaban, awaiting trial with the others, Romilda, Cormac, Zacharias, Ernie, Justin, and Parvarti still remained very big threats. Paravrti, and Cormac were especially vicious, Parvarti over the loss of her substitute sister, and best friend, and Cormac over losing Hermione so soon, after he had finally obtained her from Ron.

Their group of friends was very much the same, and yet different. New relationships had formed, and because of them, some friendships strained. Harry was musing over this, as he lay down by the lake, his head in Draco's lap as Draco idly talked to Blaise Zabini, who had an arm casually around Neville, as Neville tried not to focus on the intense gaze Theodore had focused on him. Theodore wasn't staring at him with a particularly hostile gaze, more of slightly envious, and thoughtful. He was so in thought, that he barely noticed Pansy trying to engage him in conversation, as she laid a hand on his shoulder in hopes of gaining his attention. Seamus watched this, shaking his head slightly at Theodore's ignorance, as he attempted to sit still while Dean drew him, brow furrowed in slight concentration, as he tried to look at his fellow Gryffindor, as well as focus on the sketchbook in his lap.

"So," Neville said, breaking the semi silence in the hopes of getting Theodore to stop staring at him, shifting slightly against Blaise, "What are everyone's plans after graduation?"

There was a more ominous silence that followed. The group had rarely ventured into the topic. "Well," Pansy said slowly, looking at Theodore out of the corner of her eye. "I was thinking about moving into one of the estates near here, and possibly get a job at one of the boutiques in Hogsmeade."

Theodore looked at her, smiling "You always have been into fashion." He mused, "I suppose I'll take on a few of the family business duties, buy a loft in Diagon Alley, or something, and look into MediWizard training. I took all the N.E.W.T level classes for that field this year, so it shouldn't be too much work."

"Seamus, and I are putting our savings together for an apartment in Hogsmeade" Dean said quietly, not looking up from his drawing.

"Yeah," Seamus added with a smile, "We'll probably turn one room into an art studio with half of it an office, I want to look into being a charms professor."

"Trying to put Flintwik out of a job?" Blaise teased, before sighing. "I don't really have plans; I'll probably take on the family business, but I hope to travel a lot. I'll probably move into a nice loft in Hogsmeade, of course, with plenty of space in case I have a roommate." He said, sending a smirk to Neville, who promptly blushed.

"Professor Sprout has offered to make me her assistant next year, she plans to retire after that, and I'm likely to take her place."

"Harry, and I have talked about getting a flat, I'm going to maybe open an apothecary, while he attends Auror training. We're not entirely sure yet" Draco said, carding his fingers through Harry's messy locks.

"Well, look who we have here." Zacharias sneered as Parvarti, Romilda, Justin, Cormac, and Ernie came to rest behind him.

"What, have you come to throw more hexes at us? Trying to get more of you landed in Azkaban?" Seamus asked, eyeing Dean warily to make sure he was okay.

"It'd be worth it, if it got more of you in the hospital wing." Parvarti snapped.

"I can't believe your really siding with them, Parvarti" Dean said quietly, much to everyone's surprise, "Ginny killed Luna, your sister's friend, and your just okay with that?"

"It's not like Looney mattered to anyone." Cormac said.

Harry sat up, emerald eyes blazing. "She mattered, a lot more than you can ever hope to." He said angrily, tense in Draco's embrace.

"You're one to talk, Potter. You have nothing to offer, but a tight hole, Ron saw that." Zacharias said with a smirk.

Draco was standing, and had his wand pressed to his throat in an instant. "Another word, and you'll regret it." He said darkly.

Harry grabbed his arm, and wound it around his waist, glaring at the rest, "Why don't you just leave us alone?" He said wearily.

"Why should we?" Romilda asked, "You put our friends in Azkaban."

"If rapists, murders, and torturers are you friends, than you have more issues than I thought." Neville said.

"Just so you know, we'll be at their trial." Zacharias said, "And, you'll be lucky if you're there." He said cryptically.

"I'm sure." Blaise snorted sarcastically, "I'm absolutely terrified of you lot, isn't it obvious?"

"Well, you should be" Parvarti snapped, a fierce gleam in her eyes, before she stormed off, the rest following after her.

"I'd like to go one day without them ruining it." Theodore sighed, the others murmuring their agreement.

"Draco," Harry said between kisses, breathing heavily, as he leaned away from the blond, smiling "Stop, we're going to get caught."

"So?" Draco smiled, before he went to trail kisses down Harry's neck. Harry moaned as Draco sucked on a particularly sensitive spot, placing a smug smirk on the blond's lips.

"So," Harry hissed, as Draco hands snuck under his robes, and shirt to trace along the planes of his stomach, making him shiver. "We could get caught! What don't you get about that?"

Harry but his lip to hold in another wayward moan, as Draco's nimble fingers began to circle his quickly hardening nipples, pinching them lightly occasionally. Harry bucked against the feeling, hardening groin coming into contact with Draco's, eliciting pleased groans from the two.

"No one's around, Harry." Draco said, nipping at his ear softly, "Do you really want me to stop?"

"Merlin, no." Harry moaned softly.

-x-x-x-

Romilda smirked at Parvarti's slightly evil chuckles, as she quickly snapped pictures of the oblivious couple, using a camera that she had burrowed (stolen) from Dennis Creevy.

Cormac was silent, looking on in mild disgust, before he turned to the focused brunette. "Do we have enough?" he asked sharply, an evil glint in his eyes.

Romilda looked up from her crouched position, smiling evily, "Oh yes, by the end of the week, Potter won't dare show his face at the trial."

"Perfect." The sandy blonde smirked, "Step one is nearly finished, but we still have a long way to go if we're going to take the rest down.

"That's shouldn't be a problem." Parvarti said, leaning against the stone wall with her arms crossed, staring at the two boys darkly.

"Well," Romilda said standing up, and handing the camera to Cormac, "This should make the morning's paper. I suspect the Daily Prophet will be very busy this week."

Parvarti smiled, "None of those pricks will know what hit them."

_AN: Sorry it's so short; I promise that the next chapter will be much longer. Thanks to my amazing beta eternal-depths-of-emerald, and also to my awesome friend Sev's Little Girl who this chapter is dedicated to for helping me out of my stupid writers block. Oh, and as always, check out the Drarry Awards!_

_Reviews are Love! =D_


	15. Plans

_**Harry Potter, victim or criminal?**_

_Recently it has come to attention that Harry Potter has made accusations against once former friend, and boyfriend, Ron Weasley. Following these accusations, inside sources reveal chaos within Hogwarts as students are forced to choose sides. A trial was scheduled, but is looking to be postponed in light of proof, that Potter may just be lying. Concerned students provided photographs of one Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy engaged in heavy sexual contact in of Hogwarts esteemed halls. Our sources, concerned students Ramilda Vane, Parvarti Patil, and Cormac McLaggen have said that the whole thing was a misunderstanding, and I quote, "Potter only said he was raped, because he didn't want everyone to see the whore that he really is." With these photographs, it seems that there may be some truth to the rumors of Harry's sexual deviancy. And, it also brings the question of his behavior. If he truly was raped, it seems unlikely that he would want to engage in any form of contact, especially the heavy types, as shown in the pictures (as shown above, and below) so soon after the alleged attack. However, in light of this new proof, there will definitely be a further investigation into the matter, as well as talk of postponing the trial until further notice._

Draco threw the paper down and scowled at it in disgust. Harry just sat next to the blond, staring at his breakfast in distaste, as his stomach churned itself into knots. He felt horrible, thinking that maybe something was wrong if he was moving on so fast. He had just felt so safe with Draco, but now he felt all his previous insecurities about being dirty, and a freak coming back full force, making him want to be sick.

"I can't believe they would stoop so low!" Pansy said furiously.

"Really?" Neville snorted, "Because, I can, and I think this is just the beginning."

"This is pure, and utter rubbish." Draco said, casting _incindio_ on the offending article, and watching in satisfaction as it was reduced to ash.

"Just ignore it, Harry." Theodore said helpfully, eyeing the quiet boy worriedly. "They already proved you're telling the truth under Veritaserum."

"But, the public doesn't know that, and this is kind of hard to miss." Harry said bitterly. "I can't believe they're actually going to postpone the trial." He said, his distress mounting, "Ron might actually go free, and it's all my bloody fault. Hermione and Lavender could also be freed, and Hogwarts would be more of a living hell than it already is, I can't just bloody well ignore it!"

"There's no way the trial is going to be canceled." Blaise said calmly from his place next to Neville. "It's ridiculous; Draco and you can be intimate without you being a whore."

"What happened was horrible, and your getting better, these pictures, though slightly scandalous to be in the front page," Pansy said with a slight wry smile, "Are proof of that."

"Well, tell that to everyone who's read this." Harry murmured, leaning onto Draco, but making no move to make further contact, still weary of the trial's possible postponement.

Draco sighed in frustration. Harry was making progress, and he knew that the article would probably set most of that back.

"My parents still have standing at the Ministry." Draco said slowly. He and his parent's relationship had been worse than rocky after the war, and as much as loathed to ask for their help, he needed to for Harry. "I can ask them to handle the situation, and look into the Daily Prophet as well."

Blaise looked at his blond friend solemnly, aware of just how hard it would be for Draco.

"I'll write them this morning." Harry looked at Draco, biting his lip in worry. "Harry, it'll be fine, trust me." Draco murmured, leaning in to kiss his boyfriend, but pulling back with a sad sigh as Harry shied away from the contact, bit still remained pressed against the Slytherin.

"Harry, you'll get through this, mate." Seamus said, who had remained silent up until now, glaring at the Gryffindors who were shooting them smug looks.

"We all will, it just might be a little hard." Dean said, noticing his boyfriend's gaze, and following it, noting the culprits with a sense of dread. He knew that it wouldn't end soon, and he was dreading the things that there were sure to come.

"I should go send the letter." Draco said, standing up abruptly, "I'll see you in class, Harry." The Gryffindor nodded, squeezing Draco's hand tightly, eliciting a small smile as the blond left.

"I should go with him, make sure he doesn't write anything stupid." Blaise said, pacing a kiss on Neville's cheek, unaware of the glare Theodore was shooting them, and following his friend out of the Great Hall.

Harry stood, and left as well without a word, too distressed, and caught in his own thoughts to think. He wanted to talk to Draco, but decided to give the blond some space until they both had cleared their heads.

-x-x-x-x-

"Do you think they'll cancel it?" Romilda asked as she took a bite of her toast.

"No." Zacharias said flatly, scrutinizing the people across the hall. "But, it will raise suspicions, and we want that. And, even so, we haven't carried out the rest of our plans. By the time we're through, only Potter will be left to testify, and after what's happened, they'll hardly take his word for it"

Parvati smiled, "Perfect."

-x-x-x-x-x-

"Do you think Draco's alright?" Seamus asked as he, Dean, and Neville walked along the corridor to Transfiguration.

"Blaise can handle it, I'm sure." Neville said, though not really sure himself.

"Do you think they'll ever stop?" Dean asked, intertwining his hand with Seamus' as he stared dejectedly at the ground. Seamus squeezed his hand in reassurance that he didn't feel.

"Anything is possible." He said, not meeting the chocolate eyes of his boyfriend, "But, regardless, we'll all be there for each other."

Dean nodded, wishing that he could believe the little hope that Seamus was trying to give him. "I just wish this would all stop, and we could go back to normal." He muttered bitterly.

"Well, I'm afraid it's a little too late for that."

Neville gasped as he saw two flashes of red, and heard to following thumps as his friends hit the ground, stunned. Neville reached for his wand, but was too late, he heard a hiss of _'Petrificus Totalus'_.

He looked up into the amused eyes of his captor, not able to do anything else. "Don't worry, Longbottom, it's you we want, not your pathetic friends. We have plans for you and you're little boyfriend, so we won't harm you, yet. But, just as a precaution . . ."

Neville's eyes widened before everything went dark.

_AN: Yeah, I know you all are probably getting sick of all the cliffy's, but I can't help it, sorry! Anyways, I hope you liked this! _

_Reviews are Love! =D_


	16. It Ends Here

"Draco?" Harry asked cautiously, feeling a little insecure about interrupting Draco and Blaise's conversation. It had been about half an hour since Blaise had gone to talk to his boyfriend, and the time away had done nothing to ease his anxiety. He felt horrible for shying away from Draco when all he had done was help him, and just wanted things to go back to normal, or as normal as they ever had been for the two.

The two Slytherins looked up at Harry, Draco with a look of hurt and shame in his eyes, and Blaise with small reassurance. Harry cautiously walked up to where the two sat on the school steps, standing uncertainly in front of the blond.

"Harry," Draco said, "I'm sorry I left so quickly, it's just-"

"No!" Harry said harshly, interrupting him, "I should be sorry, I overreacted, I don't want to hide our relationship just because of the garbage the Daily Prophet is spewing, I want to be with you, and continue to heal." Harry said, shaking slightly.

"You didn't overreact, Harry" Draco said firmly, taking his hand and giving a tentative tug. Taking the invitation Harry sat lightly in Draco's lap, and laid his head on the boy's chest, thankful that no serious damage had been done to their relationship and smiling happily at Blaise.

"Hey," Came a voice from behind them, causing the three to turn and find a nervous looking Padma, "I'm sorry to interrupt," She said with a small smile, "But have any of you seen Parvarti, I..." she hesitated, voice catching slightly, "I really need to talk to her." All shook their heads, feeling sad at how horrible it must be hurting Padma to be on such terms with her twin.

"No." Harry spoke at last form his position in Draco's arms, "But you might want to check the tower, her group tends to dominate the common room."

"Alright" Padma said dejectedly, "Thanks." As she made to leave she was halted as Seamus, Dean, Theodore, and Pansy burst through the great oak doors, panting heavily.

"Blaise!" Seamus said, "I'm sorry, we couldn't do anything about it, we were stunned."

"Shay, calm down." Harry said worried, "What happened?"

"Yeah," Pansy breathed, "What happened, they just ran past us panicked, and told us to come on."

"Were they interrupting something?" Draco questioned, raising a single pale eyebrow at the two's clasped hands, making Theodore blush, and Pansy smile brilliantly.

"Actually-" The Slytherin girl began but was caught off by a furious Blaise.

"Will someone please tell me what the fuck is going on? Where's Neville?"

"We're sorry," Dean said quietly, "But there was nothing we could do, they took him"

"What?" Blaise hissed, eyes dark with anger and panic,

"Who?" Draco asked, looking at his friend worried.

"Romilda, Zacharias, and Parvarti" Seamus said grimly.

"Where?" Theodore asked, face pale with barely concealed worry as he nervously looked over at Blaise.

"We don't know." Dean said.

"But we think we do." Ernie said as he approached the group, arm around Justin protectively as he cast a warning glare at Draco.

"What are you two doing here?" Harry asked angrily, though he held no grudges against Justin for what occurred between him and Draco in the past, he was still furious about what the two had done to them, and judging from the other's looks, they were too.

"We're here to try and fix some of the things we did." Justin said nervously, letting his blonde curls fall in front of his eyes as if to hide himself. "We're sorry, and we know you'll probably have trouble forgiving us for what we helped do, but we didn't agree with it, we were stupid." He ignored Pansy's derisive snort, and continued nervously, "And believed what Ron and Hermione had told us, and got angry. But what they did to Luna, and Harry, and everyone, we hate it, and what they're going to do to Neville, we can't stand it, no matter what they're going to do to us."

"What are they going to do to you?" Harry asked, feeling a twinge of sympathy for the two.

Ernie swallowed, "It's not important now." He said, though the look in his eyes did little to hide his terror, "The point is, we know where Neville is."

"Where?" Blaise demanded, "You want to redeem yourselves, tell me where the fuck my boyfriend is, and what they're going to do to him."

"We think they took him to Hogsmeade, to the Shrieking Shack, we heard Parvarti and Cormac talking about, from what we heard, they're planning to Crucio him for as long as his parents were."

Harry gasped, "Are they out of their minds! That's . . . that's sick. His parents are...oh Merlin Neville"

"We need to go to Hogsmeade, now." Blaise said curtly.

"There's path through the Whomping Willow." Harry said, "It goes to the Shrieking Shack."

"Are you insane?" Pansy asked, "It'll crush us."

"No, just trust me" Harry said, standing up and pulling Draco with him, "C'mon." He said, gaining doubtful looks from everyone, but they followed him nonetheless.

Harry took out his wand when they were barely out of reach of the trees' branches, and levitated a nearby twig, carefully guiding it to poke at the knot. Smiling at the surprised looks he received, he waved for them to follow and slid into the opening in the roots, waiting for the others.

"Well, this is different." Pansy murmured, looking up at the small patch of light that showed through the roots.

Harry shrugged, and started forward, Draco falling into step with him as he wrapped an arm lightly around his waist, Blaise not far behind them. The group walked at a fast pace, that soon broke into a run as they sensed Blaise urgency, and their worry built as well.

As they approached the end of the tunnel after about ten minutes, they could here earsplitting screams, and sobs that could only be Neville's. Blaise pushed Harry and Draco out of the way, wand drawn and sprinted to the end, into the shack, and up the stairs, the others close behind.

The scene that they found inside made everyone pause for a minute, terrified by the sight. Tied to the bed and writing in agony was Neville being put under the Cruicatus curse by Romilda, Cormac, and Parvarti, Zachrias stood to the side supervising, smiling viciously at the newcomers, despite not having a wand out, he seemed to be in control of what was happening.

With a growl of rage, Blaise quickly sent a hex at the three, and pushed past Zacharias to Neville, seemingly unconcerned that he was making himself an open target to the boy as he rushed to the prone teen on the bed.

Draco had a wand at Zacharias' chest in an instant, as the other had taken out his wand, and aimed it at the couple on the bed. Blaise had a sobbing and shaking Neville in his lap and looked murderous at the boy with his wand aimed at him.

Padma rushed to her sister, who was picking herself up of the ground. Blaise had shot a _reducto_ curse at her, narrowly missing her but hitting the floor in front of her, knocking her down.

"Don't touch me!" The Gryffindor spat, shaking her twins hand off violently, and had her wand out in an instant, making Padma step back in shock.

"You would really hex me, Parvarti?" She asked barely above a whisper.

"Yes, and anyone else who put Lavender behind bars"

"I'm your twin!" Padma cried in distress, "Your sister, your friend, Lavender deserved what she got, she used and Unforgivable, like you just did. You're going to Azkaban too, was it worth it?"

They were interrupted by a crash, as Theodore sent Cormac flying with a well placed hex, sending him against the wall before spelling ropes to bind him. Harry had quickly murmured an _Expeliarmus_ before Romilda even had the chance to move.

The room was now completely quiet save for Neville's sobs. Dean looked sick at the sight of Neville, images of his own imprisonment, and torture coming back to him as Seamus squeezed his hand tightly in a form of comfort.

Zacharias hadn't lowered his wand, and neither had Draco, while Parvarti still had her wand trained on her shocked twin.

"Drop it." Draco growled.

Zacharias looked at him with a disgustingly haughty smirk in place. But he did as Draco said, and dropped his wand, and in turn the Slytherin lowered his, barely. Theodore was standing over Cormac threateningly, and Zacharias cast Cormac a disapproving glace before turning to Parvarti.

"Drop your wand, Parvarti." He said calmly, ignoring Draco, and walking over to where she stood, gently putting her arm down, and whispering something into her ear, causing her to smirk.

Harry seeing the brief glance moved to grab Zacharias' dropped wand, but was too late, as Parvarti quickly sent it flying to her, nimbly catching it, and tossing it to Zacharias who spelled Cormac free who in turn grabbed his wand.

Harry let out a curse as Parvarti had her wand on her sister again, Cormac's on Theodore, Blaise and Neville, while Zacharias faced Pansy, Draco, and himself, though his wand was trained directly at Harry's chest.

Draco, Harry, Pansy, Ernie, and Justin had their wands out as well, but the captors seemed unfazed.

"I had a feeling you'd betray us" Zacharias murmured, nodding to Ernie and Justin, "Do you feel good about yourselves now?"

"What you're doing is crazy." Justin said, voice shaking minutely.

"What's crazy, is a filthy slut lying about being raped, and his friends that actually belief him."

"Shut the fuck up!" Draco snapped.

"Did I strike a nerve?" Zacharias grinned, "But I'm curious, Ernie, how do you plan on protecting your little boyfriend from what you know will happen?"

Harry glanced over at the two in time to see Ernie stiffen, and a shiver run down Justin's thin frame. "I'll start by putting you in Azkaban, it ends here, Zach."

"You're right." Romilda said.

"It does end here." Parvarti confirmed in a voice devoid of all emotion as she focused on her twin with an unwavering gaze.

"And someone's going to die." Zach's chilling voice rang throughout the room for a chilling second, before all hell broke loose.

_AN: Sorry it took so long to update but here it is! Thanks to my awesome beta eternal-depths-of-emerald! There should be about only five more chapters left. I hope you liked it! Oh, and vote on the poll in profile!_

_Reviews are Love! =D_


	17. Will You?

"Avada Kedavra!"

"Immobulus! Crucio!"

"Incendio!"

Harry's eyes widened as a flash of green light came speeding at him, no spell could counter this, and Zacharias certainly didn't have a brother wand to his. Harry dived; bringing Draco with him as he heard the spell soar over his head. His face turned ghostly pale as he heard an all too familiar shriek behind him, and a following thump.

"Pansy!" Theodore choked in disbelief, running over to the pained girl. Draco, not wanting to think about what had probably become of his friend, tuned out Neville's cries of pain and had his wand out and was dodging Zacharias' spells in an attempt to help Parvarti put the fire out that her twin had set to her robes.

"You bastard" Harry heard Blaise yell from across the room, from his helpless bound position next to a writhing Neville.

Harry smirked at the sound of Romilda screaming in frustration and pain as she couldn't quite manage to get any of her hexes through Justin and Ernie's defenses, although they had no problem hitting her with a few light spells. With a flash of red, Ernie stupefied the Gryffindor, walking over to his boyfriend who had been thrown into the wall with a final spell to make sure he was alright.

"You know Potter" Zacharias said to him, facing him with a gleeful smile, not at all perturbed by Harry's wand pointing steadily at him. "This all can end, all you have to do is agree not to testify, and I can call all of this off."

"Not a chance" Harry said through gritted teeth, flinching as he heard a terrible crack come from Cormac as Ernie had thrown a well placed spell. Justin went over to free Blaise, who immediately was hovering over his sobbing boyfriend.

"Pathetic" Parvarti spat as she watched the crumpled and prone heap that was Cormac, continuing to send spells at her pleading and distressed sister, while dodging the counter attacks from Draco as her sister refused to hex her.

"We need to get him to the Hospital Wing" Justin said as he looked at Neville, panicked.

"Merlin, he's losing consciousness" Ernie breathed, trembling from the site of blood pooling beneath the Gryffindor, obviously Cormac had muttered a few other spells while he was torturing the brunette.

Tentatively lifting him up, Blaise stood from the bed, wincing as Neville cried out in pain.

"You know, you can't win right?" Zacharias said, "You're just a pathetic little whore who's dragged all his friends into the out of control aftermath of a botched one night stand"

"You don't know what the fuck you're talking about" Harry growled, the comment hitting him hard.

"I think I do" Zacharias smirked.

"And I think you're going to Azkaban with the rest of your idiot friends" Harry snapped

Honey eyes narrowed. "Well if that's true, I might as well go for a worthwhile crime, and what's more noteworthy than killing the Boy Who Lived?"

Harry looked past his head and smirked, "I'm not sure, but I bet some of your future prison mates could give you a few ideas."

Harry couldn't help flinching at the sound of not only Zacharias' wand snapping echoing through the room, but of his wrist as well.

"Fuck" he screamed clutching his hand to his chest, seeing a head of blond hair and a flash of red light before everything went black.

"Are you alright?" Draco asked, looking anywhere but at the girl who lay still, as if asleep, behind Harry.

"Shit" Parvarti cried, wincing as a burning spell hit her arm. "Crucio" she rasped as she held on to her arm.

Padma ducked, but wished she had just taken it as she heard the agonized cries from Dean who had been hit in her place.

"You bitch" The angry Irish teen shouted, forgoing his wand all together and attacking the girl, who screamed at him, aiming hexes that missed in the struggle. Finally, she managed to hit him with the same burning spell she had been hit with and he rolled off of her, clutching his side and groaning in pain.

"Stupefy" Harry muttered watching in satisfaction as the girl fell limp to the ground. He looked up at Theodore who had said the same spell to a now unconscious Romillda.

The room was suddenly quiet as the fighting had stopped; save for the sounds of Dean's rasping breath's and Seamus' weak groans of pain as he crawled his way over to his trembling boyfriend.

"You should levitate him" Justin mumbled to Blaise, he and Ernie already at the entrance of the door.

Blaise did so silently, eyeing the couple, "Where are you two going"

Ernie glanced at the unconscious Zacharias in disgust, "To go handle a situation" he said, taking Justin's hand as the two left the shack.

"Those two need to get to Madame Pomfrey, fast" Draco said, indicating Neville and Dean, "and Seamus needs to get checked out too."

"I'm fine" Seamus said curtly, helping a weak Dean to his feet. "Can you walk" he asked in concern, earning a weak nod from his fellow Gryffindor.

"Bullocks" Theodore said eyeing the two critically, "I'll levitate him back, "Seamus, try not to pass out."

Seamus nodded, lifting up his shirt slightly to observe the burn that covered half of his chest.

As Theodore, Blaise, Neville, Dean, and Seamus exited the small door, Padma looked up from where she was fiddling with her charred robes. "What about Pansy" she said, voice shaking.

Harry felt Draco stiffen next to him, and gathering his courage, he looked back at his friend, walking over her and grabbing her wrist, feeling bile rise in his throat at the cold touch.

Harry swallowed "She's-"

"Don't say it" Draco croaked, and Harry could see how he was to tears.

"Draco" Harry whispered.

"I'm fine" he said too quickly to be true, but Harry realized the proud Slytherin had no intention of breaking down in front of witnesses other than himself, even if it was just Padma and their unconscious enemies.

"We should float these three down to McGonagall" Harry said motioning to Romilda, Cormac, Parvarti, and Zacharias.

"Right" Padma said, standing up, wincing at how half her robes were charred and one side rode just above her knees. She took up her wand and levitated her twin and without a glance back she walked out of the room.

"Leave her here" Draco said emotionlessly, "Let's just take these two" Shooting Draco a concerned glance, Harry nodded, and slowly levitated Zacharias and Cormac, waiting as Draco did the same with Romilda before they slowly made their exit from the Shrieking Shack.

-xoxoxo-

After the day's events Harry sat in Draco's arms in the same spot by the lake where they had first gotten together. They sat in silence, staring at the moon reflected on the lakes glassy surface.

They now had three more people to testify against, three friends in the hospital, and one gone forever. Despite the relief that was supposed to come from the end of all the chaos that had run through the castle, grief was the only thing that ran through their thoughts.

"She's gone" Draco said, voice wavering as tears slowly fell down pale cheeks.

"I know, I'm sorry" Harry said, choking back tears of his own.

Draco tensed, taking Harry's chin in his hand and bringing his head up so that sad green met with fierce silver eyes. "Why are you sorry, you can't possibly think it was your fault?"

Harry's refusal to meet his gaze was answer enough. "Harry" Draco murmured, "It's not your fault, don't ever think that"

"But-"

"Harry please" Draco said, eyes pleading, "You've been through so much, don't put yourself through more over something that wasn't your fault."

The raven haired teen finally met Draco's searching look, "I . . . everything's changed so much, we've been through so much, and it isn't fair, why do you put up with me, you don't deserve any of this."

"I don't deserve you" Draco said, "You don't deserve this none of us do, Pansy didn't deserve this . . ."

"I know" Harry said quietly, bringing a hand up to wipe the tears from Draco's eyes. "We can do this; we'll get through this, together."

"I love you" Draco murmured, before bringing his lips to Harry's in a passionate, loving and gentle kiss.

"I love you too" Harry breathed as they parted for air minutes later. He carefully stood, brining Draco up with him.

"We should get back" Draco said as he pulled Harry to his chest, wrapping his arms tightly around the slender boy's waist, and placing another tender kiss on rosy lips.

"Can I spend the night with you tonight" Harry asked, biting his bottom lip in nervousness.

Draco smiled slightly, "Of course"

"Draco" Harry said, taking a deep breath as he looked determinedly into silver eyes, "I think I'm ready, will you make love to me?"

_AN: I know, I know, I have no excuse for the lateness of this chapter other than lack of inspiration and being busy. But I know exactly where I'm going with the next chapter . . . sort of, and there are only two to three more chapters left! Make sure you check out the Drarry Awards! The address is: http: / forum. fanfiction. net / forum / The Drarry Awards / 76446, just take out the spaces! And vote on the poll on my profile, please!_

_Reviews are Love! =D_


	18. Together

"Are you sure about this?" Draco breathed.

Harry nodded, too nervous to do anything else. They were currently in Draco's head boy dorms, Harry underneath the blond on the Slytherin's dark green furnished bed.

Draco bit his lip in thought, searching Harry's face for any signs of doubt. He wanted this, Merlin he wanted this, but not if it would harm Harry in the end.

"It's been a long day for both of us Harry, maybe you should rest" He said, his voice sounding unconvincing to his own ears.

Harry looked at him, suddenly fearful. "Oh Merlin, you- you don't want me, do you?"

Draco brought their lips together in a reassuring kiss, "I do, but you've been through so much, I don't want you to regret this in the morning."

"I won't regret this" Harry said earnestly, "The only memories of something like this I have are painful and make me feel dirty. I love you, and I want to replace those memories with pleasurable ones of our own, I know you won't hurt me."

"You're making it really hard for me to resist you" Draco said, swallowing thickly as he looked into smoldering green eyes.

Harry smiled, wrapping his arms around the Slytherin's neck, "Then don't"

-XOXOXO-

"Blaise?" Neville questioned, blinking tiredly.

"You're awake" Blaise said, relief evident in his voice as he bent over to place a kiss on his boyfriend's lips.

"Yeah" Neville said voice quiet as he took in his surroundings, "What happened to . . .?"

Blaise smirked faintly, "The aurors are escorting them to Azkaban for holding until the trial after they're healed."

"They're here?" Neville asked, eyes widening.

"Only for a bit, we're in a separate room, so they can't get to you." Blaise said, running a soothing hand through curly brunette locks.

"How's everyone else?" he asked, relaxing a bit at the news while leaning into the soft touch.

"Everyone's fine, if not a little hurt, except Pansy, she . . ." He trailed off, unable to bring himself to say the words.

"I- I'm so sorry. Merlin, what do they _want _from us, first Luna, now Pansy . . . And Harry, he's already been through so much. And, gosh . . ." Neville said, stopping as sobs racked his body, unaware until now of the steady streams of tears flowing down his cheeks.

"Shh, baby, it's okay" Blaise said comfortingly, climbing onto the bed and pulling the younger teen into his arms.

Neville shook his head vigorously, "No, it's not okay, two of our friends are dead, one was raped, and Dean, oh Merlin Dean, he and I were put under the Cruciatus, and Padma's twin's going to Azkaban! It's not okay Blaise!" Neville sobbed into his silently supportive boyfriend's shoulder, shaking.

"I know, but we'll get through this, I promise"

"How can you possibly promise something like that" Neville asked, pulling away and looking at Blaise doubtfully.

"Because" Blaise said simply, Neville's eyes widening at the sight of tears falling from his usually emotionless boyfriend's chocolate eyes, "I love you"

Neville's breath hitched, "I love you too" he whispered, smiling despite the trials still to come.

-XOXOXO-

Kisses turned fiery as they embraced each other tightly, desperate to forget about the day and their looming troubles if only for this moment of pleasure, for this new experience, for this intimacy they had been longing for with the other.

"Draco" Harry moaned as the blond plundered his warm cavern, nimble fingers dancing across the plains of his slightly defined stomach as he lifted the red shirt over the raven haired teens head, tossing it carelessly across the room.

Pale lips moved, leaving a smoldering trail across tan skin, pausing briefly to lightly bite a dusky nipple, eliciting a quiet mewling sound from the Gryffindor under him. As he licked and nipped at one, he brought his other hand up to give attention to its twin, reveling in the wanton noises Harry was making.

The Slytherin trailed kisses down the smooth expanse of tan skin, pausing briefly to swirl his tongue into Harry's belly button, before bringing his lips to place a faint kiss over the waist of Harry's jeans, looking up for permission to go further. Given a small nod, he slowly slipped the article of clothing off of lean legs, tossing them somewhere near his shirt.

-XOXOXO-

"Theodore, are you all right" Professor McGonagall asked in concern as she watched the Medi-Wizards transport Pansy's body out of the Hospital Wing to St. Mungo's where her parents would pick her up for funeral preparations.

"No, I don't think so" the Slytherin said, looking at the girl who had been not only a loyal friend but an escape from his unrequited feelings as of late. "I can't believe everything that's happened, and it's not even over damn it!"

McGonagall made no comment on his cursing, feeling similar emotions, but nowhere near the extent of her student's. "I'm sorry"

"Well you should be" Theodore spat out bitterly, "Where were you, heck where were any of the teachers when this was happening, you're supposed to protect us, and now two students are dead, one raped, two Crucciod, one attacked by her own twin, and eight in Azkaban awaiting trial! Where were you, huh, where were any of you when we needed you, you call yourselves professors! Look what you let happen!" He nearly screamed, panting heavily as tears streamed down his face.

"I don't know, I can't say sorry enough"

"Yeah, well tell that to Mr. and Mrs. Parkinson, and Mr. Lovegood, who'll never see their daughters alive again, and to Dean who had finally started healing, and to Neville who's been tortured just like his parents were. Tell that to Padma whose own twin tried to kill her, and especially to Harry who was raped and put through so much after everything he's done to help the Wizarding World. You can say sorry all you want, but it won't change anything" he sniffled, "I apologize for the disrespect professor, but it's a little too late for, 'I'm sorry'" Theodore murmured, before walking off.

-XOXOXO-

"Off" Harry said as he tugged on Draco's shirt, helping to pull it up and over his head, the two gasping at the first touch of skin against skin. A low moan emitted from Harry's throat as Draco rubbed a hand teasingly along his boxer clad hardened member, the blond smirking at the reaction.

"Someone seems eager" Draco purred, nipping Harry's ear gently and sending shivers down the Gryffindor's spine.

Harry swallowed, a small devious smile appearing on rosy lips, "Yes, someone does" he said, grasping Draco's own erection through his trousers making him gasp.

"Harry" he breathed as the raven haired teen pushed him onto his back, effectively switching their positions as he bent between the blonde's legs, unzipping his pants and pulling them down along with his green and silver boxers at a teasingly slow pace.

"Yes Draco?" he asked, swallowing thickly as he realized just how _big_ the blond was, wondering how in the world that would fit and how badly it would hurt.

The Slytherin smirked, "nervous?" he questioned cockily, though Harry could see the genuine concern in his captivating silver eyes.

Harry smiled, running a hand along Draco's well defined abs and meeting his gaze fiercely "You wish"

-XOXOXO-

"Ernie, are- are you sure it worked?" Justin murmured nervously, leaning into his boyfriend as he looked around the Room of Requirement.

"No, but I hope it did, we'll be fine" Ernie said with a sense of confidence he didn't really feel, tightening his arm around Justin's slender waist. "They're gone; the potion couldn't possibly have worked. . ." He trailed off, unsure of his own words.

"They're not as stupid as they act" Justin said darkly, "You've seen what they did"

"I guess we'll know soon enough, it'll be fine, no matter what the outcome" Ernie said, his voice shaking steadily.

"I just can't believe Romilda would do something like this" Justin said, glaring at the wall in frustration, "And why would she want to?"

"She's always been good with potions, remember the love potion she put in Harry's chocolates that Ron accidently ate in Sixth Year? They wanted to hold something over us knowing we'd tell everything at the trial if they didn't, and if it works, she could hurt us at any time, and it's already tricky enough on its own."

"If- If the counter potion didn't work . . . I'll understand if you just want to be through with all of this."

"Even if it didn't work, it's not like we can't handle this, together. I mean, would it really be that bad?"

"No, I guess not" Justin said with the small grin Ernie loved.

"I'm not leaving you" Ernie said firmly, resting their foreheads against each other, "We're in this together, I love you"

"I love you too" Justin said, as he brought their lips together in a sweet kiss.

-XOXOXO-

Harry stared anxiously at the bottle of lube in the blonde's hand, idly wondering where it had come from as Draco nudged his legs apart, their positions once again reversed.

Molten silver eyes stared into emerald as their gazes met, the Slytherin carefully circling a cool digit at the younger teens puckered entrance. Harry gasped as the tight ring of muscle was breached, the feeling different but not altogether uncomfortable. He winced as a second finger was added, creating a slight burning sensation.

"Relax" Draco said gently as he added a third finger, Harry biting his lip in an attempt to do as told as the three fingers moved in and out, stretching him.

"Oh gosh" Harry moaned, breath hitching as something within him was brushed against, making white spots dance before his eyes and his toes curl in pleasure.

Draco hit the spot again, grinning at the delicious sounds Harry made. He smirked at the whine of loss he received as he removed his fingers. He grabbed a hold of the lube, pouring some on his hands and rubbing it onto his throbbing member. Harry watched him with hooded eyes, heartbeat quickening as he felt something decidedly bigger prodding at his entrance.

"Ready?" Draco questioned, and at receiving a nod quickly pushed in so as not to prolong the pain.

Harry groaned, tensing up. "Move" he ground out through clenched teeth after a moment. Not needing to be told twice, Draco started up a steady pace, moaning at the tight heat encasing his throbbing cock. The raven haired boy arched up off the bed as that same spot was struck again, erasing any traces of pain and making him cry out in pleasure, nails digging into Draco's back.

The pace quickened, Harry moving back to meet the blonde's quick thrusts, moaning and mumbling incoherently. Draco snaked a hand between their sweat slicked bodies, taking a hold of Harry's dripping cock and stroking it in time with his thrusts, earning mewls of pleasure from the panting boy beneath him.

Their lips met in fiery kisses as they moved together. Harry broke a way, crying out in ecstasy as he came, coating their chests in his white seed. Draco came shortly after, moaning low in his throat as he rode out his release, spilling his hot cum into Harry's tight channel.

-XOXOXO-

"Oh Merlin" Seamus heard his boyfriend gasp from the hospital bed next to him. Quickl he got to his feet, thankful that the pain potion had kicked in as he sat on the bed, getting under the covers and pulling Dean to his chest. "Sh- Shay?" Dean questioned nervously, his voice shaking with fear.

"Yes, it's me babe." He answered soothingly, running gentle circles across his abdomen. "Are you feeling better?"

"So- so much pain" Dean said, shaking, and Seamus quickly rushed to comfort him, recognizing the all too familiar panic in his fellow Gryffindor's voice.

"It's okay, you're safe now, they're in Azkaban, they can't hurt you, I'm so sorry"

Dean looked up at him, seemingly perplexed as his trembling slightly subsided. "For what?"

"I should have stopped them, got you out of the way, should have seen Padma duck in time"

"S'not your fault" Dean murmured, closing his eyes to try and rid himself of the memories and lingering pain, trying to focus on the warmth his boyfriend provided. "If anything I should be sorry for all I've put you through"

Seamus growled, turning his chin so they now locked gazes, "Don't you ever say that, you're my best mate, and an amazing boyfriend and I love you, I only wish you didn't have to go through this."

"At least it's over with now Shay" Dean murmured, laying his head down on the Irishman's chest and relaxing into the touch. "I love you too" he said tiredly, before promptly falling into much needed sleep.

"We'll get through this together" Seamus said quietly, before also succumbing to the peace of sleep.

-XOXOXO-

The two lay panting in each other's arms as they both came down from their highs. Draco slowly pulled out, making Harry moan, mourning the loss of warmth and being filled. The Slytherin lay beside him, pulling the spent Gryffindor to his chest and placing a tender kiss to his lips.

"Thank you" Harry said, wrapping an arm around the blonde's waist.

Draco smiled, reaching down to pull the covers up and over them. "Thank you, that was amazing Harry" his eyebrows furrowed as he nervously asked the question, "No regrets?"

Harry brought their lips together once more, "None"

"I love you" Draco breathed, bringing a hand up to move a stray sweaty strand of raven hair behind his boyfriend's ear.

"I love you too" Harry said, smiling contentedly as he rested his head on Draco's chest, eyes fluttering closed as sleep threatened to take him.

"We'll get through this Harry" Draco said, looking down at Harry's tired form.

"I know we will" Harry yawned, idly thinking of the trials to come, but feeling secure in Draco's warm embrace, "Together" he murmured, before falling into the peacefulness of sleep.

_AN: Again, sorry for the wait, but at least this chapter was longer. Not sure what I think of this, happy with some parts, not too happy with others, but overall I like it. Tell me what you think, only two more chapter left! Please vote at the poll on my profile and remember to check out the Drarry Awards! _

_Reviews are Love! =D_


	19. What Happens Now?

Emerald eyes fluttered open and met with intense grey. "Morning" Harry said, clearing his throat as his voice was slightly hoarse from the night before.

"Morning" Draco said, leaning down and capturing rosy lips in a sweet kiss. "Still no regrets?"

"None" Harry said with a small smile, "I just don't feel much like getting up"

Draco smiled, "I know, but at least it's a weekend."

"How long have you been up" Harry asked, lying his head on the blonde's chest as he idly traced patterns on his boyfriend's toned stomach.

"Not long" Draco said, his breath hitching at Harry's unaware actions, "Blaise came by earlier, I woke up at the knock."

A light blush came to the Gryffindor's cheeks as he asked, "Um, he didn't come up here, did he?"

Draco grinned, "Like I'd let anyone see you in this delectable state." He said, only causing Harry to blush even more.

"What'd he want?"

The Slytherin sighed; running his fingers through Harry's messier than usual raven locks. "Just to tell me that the trial's next weekend, everyone's trial, and that we're all supposed to testify."

Harry tensed, his good mood slightly deteriorating at the news. "Oh . . ." he closed his eyes at the onslaught of memories that threatened to overwhelm him at the thought of why he was going to be testifying came back to him.

"It'll be okay Harry," Draco murmured, lifting his chin so he could give him a feather light kiss, "I'll be right there with you the entire time."

"Thanks" Harry murmured somewhat relived at the reminder, though he could not help the slight worried tone that slipped into his voice.

"Something wrong Harry?" Blaise smirked, noticing the Gryffindor wince slightly as he moved to sit down.

"Nothing important" Harry said, aiming a pointed glare at the older teen.

Blaise raised an eyebrow, "Really, so then what's wrong with your backside, fall off a broom?"

"Something like that" Harry murmured while fighting off a blush.

"Are you alright?" Neville asked in concern from his spot between Blaise's legs on the Room of Requirement's couch.

"He's fine" Theodore said around a laugh "Riding Draco's broom just made him a little sore."

"Shut up" Draco said, hiding a grin of his own at Harry's fierce glare.

"You might want to see Madame Pomfrey about that" Neville said, not really understanding.

"No!" Harry blushed furiously, "I mean . . . well, I'll be fine" Theodore had now fallen off the edge of the couch with his laughter. Blaise had tears streaming down his cheeks, and Justin was holding Ernie up as he was doubled over. Seamus and Dean were practically rolling over with giggles from their spot on the floor and Draco couldn't stop the few chuckles that escaped his lips.

Neville stared at Blaise like he was insane before his boyfriend leant forward and whispered into his ear much to Harry's mortification, causing him to blush almost as much as Harry.

After a few seconds of embarrassment Neville too gave into the hysterical laugher, making Harry wish the ground would swallow him whole. "I don't know what you're laughing about Neville" Harry said with a smirk of his own as he met Blaise's eyes, "It's only a matter of time before you're sore from taking a ride on Blaise's broom" Neville's mouth snapped shut as his face went impossibly red, something that fascinated his boyfriend very much and made everyone else only laugh harder.

"And I thought only Hufflepuff's blushed that much" Theodore said, standing up as his laughter subsided slightly.

"Justin can get quite red given the circumstances" Ernie said with a lecherous grin.

"You guys are just evil" Dean said in amusement from his place perched atop Seamus' lap.

"What would you expect," Draco said with a shrug, "You're around Slytherins"

The rest of the day passed fairly easily with the nine friends spending the day together, talking amiably and avoiding anything remotely relating to yesterday's occurrences and the upcoming trial. They were intent to enjoy the day as best they could before they had to leave the comfortable room and be thrown into the harsh reality that they would inevitably have to face.

Eventually they all dispersed back to their separate or partner's rooms for the night, sighing as they realized they were only getting closer to the trial.

-XOXOXO-

"Ready?" Draco asked, staring at the front of the giant oak door that would lead to one of the Ministry of Magic's many courtrooms.

Harry shot him a weak glare that held more nervousness than anger.

"Right," Draco said, tightening his arm around Harry's waist in reassurance, "Sorry, dumb question" he murmured, steering Harry a little ways down the hall and to a small alcove much to the raven haired boy's confusion.

"Draco, what-" Harry began, but was interrupted by a pair of feather light lips pressing against his own.

"Harry," Draco whispered, resting their foreheads together, so close that their breath mingled. "You can do this."

Anything that Harry had been thinking came to an abrupt halt as the weight of the entire situation seemed to come crashing down on him all at once. Despite his boyfriend's words he began to shake, terror gripping him as he thought of how he was going to face his old friend; his old boyfriend; his abuser and rapist. Not to mention all of the people he had once considered friends that had betrayed and attacked him as well. "Oh Merlin" he breathed, the threat of tears shining in his emerald eyes.

"I'll be there the entire time," Draco said, wrapping his arms around Harry's slender waist. "They won't be able to hurt you, Harry. Ignore all the lies that they spew, just answer the questions and try not to focus on what happened. It's in the past, and it never should have happened. But it did, and it's over with, and you can get through this, you are getting through this."

"I don't think I can do this" Harry said, breath hitching as he tried to prevent his tears from spilling over.

"I know you can, we're all here for you Harry, I, Blaise, Neville, Theodore, Padma, Ernie, Justin, Seamus, and Dean, we're all here for you, and it's going to be okay."

Harry nodded weakly, exhaling a sigh as Draco gently kissed away his tears before moving to place a light kiss on his lips.

"Ready?" Draco asked again, worry evident in his eyes.

Harry nodded, not trusting his voice to speak, and the two moved out of the alcove and back down the hall to the others.

Stepping inside of the court room Harry realized that this trial was going to be much more different then his Fifth Year trial. The room was filled with spectators, and he could clearly see reporters from the _Daily Prophet_ with their cameras, quill, and parchment at the ready amongst them. A group of Ministry officials and the two Auror's that had taken his Pensive memory took the benches closest to the floor. At the forefront of the benches was a stern looking woman with a long piece of parchment and beside her looking grave as ever sat Kingsley Shacklebolt.

Harry's heart rate sped up slightly as he spotted, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Zacharias, Cormac, Lavender, Parvati, and Romilda, chained to their chairs off to the side near the center of the room. A lone chair stood in the middle of the vast room and Harry eyed it apprehensively, not liking the idea of having to sit there alone, facing the audience.

Aurors lead the group of friends to a bench near the front where they were to wait until they were called to testify, and Harry made sure to keep his eyes firmly on the ground as they walked closer to his former friends.

Once seated, the stern looking woman stood, and began reading from the piece of parchment in her hands. "Today we are gathered here for the trial of Ronald Weasley, charged with the crime of battery, assault, and the rape of Harry Potter. Hermione Granger charged with battery, being the accomplice to an assault, assault, and the use of an Unforgivable. Ginny Weasley charged with battery, assault, and the use of a dark curse resulting in the death of Luna Lovegood. Zacharias Smith charged with battery, assault, and the use of Avada Kedavra an Unforgivable resulting in the death of Pansy Parkinson. Lavender Brown charged with battery, assault and the use of Crucio an Unforgivable. Parvati Patil charged with battery, assault, and the use of Crucio an Unforgivable. Romilda Vane charged with battery, assault, and the use of Crucio and Unforgivable, and finally Cormac McLaggen charged with battery, assault, and the use of Crucio an Unforgivable."

The room was quiet as she paused, before speaking once again, "This trial has now begun, first to testify shall be Jeff Marshall" Harry recognized him as one of the Auror's that had come to the school as he took his seat and the questions began. Harry watched as the Auror's partner took the stand after him, followed by Professor McGonagall. The Gryffindor virtually tuned out their testimonies, and the reading of what occurred in his Pensive memories, focusing on Draco's hand clasped tightly in his own.

Harry finally looked up as the woman once again spoke, "The Ministry calls Seamus Finnegan to the stand." Harry glanced down the bench at his friend, and saw the panicked look on Dean's face as his boyfriend stood, murmuring a quick reassurance to Dean before he walked to the chair in the center of the room amongst jeers from the defendants that were quickly put to a stop by Kingsley.

Seamus answered the questions with ease, though he had a hard time keeping his opinions about those he was testifying against to himself which earned him a disapproving gaze from the stern looking woman as a few curses escaped, but was allowed to return back to the bench shortly after retelling all that he knew of the events that were the reason for the trial.

Dean was a lot less put together when he was called to testify, not meeting anyone's eyes and staring resolutely at the floor. At the mention of the word Crucio he jumped slightly, taking a ragged breath before answering her questions. He left the bench as soon as he was allowed, heading straight for the doors with a concerned Seamus on his heels.

"Padma Patil" Padma walked quietly to the seat, staring at her sister the entire time. Her questioning went fairly well until the end when she stood to face her sister.

"Parvati please" she pleaded with her stoic twin, "I'll take back everything I said, you don't belong in Azkaban! You're my sister, my twin, why are you doing this? I don't understand!" Her calm demeanor slipped as tears spilled down her cheeks, fixing her sister with a desperate look, ignoring the Ministry official's command for her to return to the bench.

"Of course you wouldn't understand!" Parvati hissed, "You've always been the perfect one but for once you're not smart enough to get it! I'm not going to Azkaban Padma, that little slut and all his friend's got what they deserved, and so did you since you were dumb enough to side with them."

With a quiet sob Padma returned to her seat, as Seamus and Dean walked back into the room, taking seats beside her and offering reassuring words.

"Theodore Nott" the official called, as the Slytherin rose and moved to take his seat at the front.

Harry's nerves grew more and more as one after another his friends moved to testify. Blaise was just as stoic as Theodore had been; only letting his cool exterior slip to give the group to the side a fierce glare that would have made any First Year cry. Neville was a bit shaky but managed to keep it together, only stuttering minutely in his answers, going back to the comfort of Blaise's arms as soon as he was able, dutifully ignoring the jeers he got from his former friends.

Justin and Ernie's testimonies got many more jeers from the group at the sides, calls of 'traitor' constantly interrupting their words but they answered the questions respectfully though Harry and the others could tell they were avoiding the subject of why they had sided with the others in the first place. The Gryffindor couldn't help wondering what they had held over their head's by the others, and from the slight furrowing of his brow knew that Draco was thinking the same thing.

"Draco Malfoy" Harry tensed, his grip growing almost painful as he looked to his boyfriend, panic evident in his eyes at the thought of Draco leaving him, even for a moment during the trial. Tightening his grip in a form of silent reassurance, Draco looked at Harry with a comforting gaze before standing and slipping his hand out of the raven haired teens grasp, walking to the center of the room and taking the seat and giving off the fierce air that demanded respect. Draco calmly told the events leading up to the trial, leaving out things, like their first kiss and relations from that point on that he didn't need to share, which Harry was grateful for. Harry relaxed slightly when it looked like the questioning was over, but his relief quickly diminished as the official spoke again.

"What is your relationship to Harry Potter?"

Draco was silent for a moment, before finally responding. "He's my boyfriend."

"He's the slut that came crawling to you after I dumped his pathetic arse!" Ron called out, making Harry pale significantly.

"He's the person you raped" Draco snapped, a deadly glared fixed firmly on the redhead.

"Silence" Kingsley said sternly, "Please continue with the questioning."

"Right" the woman said, moving her eyes back to the parchment in hand, "Around what time after the alleged rape did you begin a romantic relationship with Mr. Potter?"

Grey eyes narrowed but the Slytherin answered anyways. "The day of" Draco said, casting a brief look at Harry who was looking more worried by the second.

"Yes, and would you say his behavior was that of a recent rape victim?"

"Well it's not like I've had experience with any other rape victims" the blond said in annoyance, glaring at the woman "But he was shaking, terrified, and hysterical if that's what you mean."

The woman pursed her lips, "Have you and Mr. Potter had any intimate relations since you got together?"

"I don't think that's any on your, or the court's, business" Draco said, angry and anxious as he saw Harry tremble slightly where he sat, no doubt panicking.

"Are you planning on answering the question Mr. Malfoy" The stern woman asked, ignoring his statement.

"No" Draco said simply, silently daring her to abject.

"Very well" The woman said in an annoyed, strained voice, "You may take your seat back on the bench."

Draco did so immediately, grabbing Harry's hand and wrapping an arm around his waist, trying desperately to calm his shaking boyfriend.

"Harry Potter" The woman called.

Harry met Draco's eyes for a second; attempting to focus on the calmness the blond was trying to pass to him. Taking a deep breath he stood and took his seat.

"For the record" The woman began, "All who will be deciding the outcome of this case have already viewed the submitted Pensive memories so as the public does not have to be witness to the graphicness depicted. What the court has heard paraphrasing the memories up to this point is all that will be heard. Now, Harry Potter, you claim to have been raped by Ronald Bilius Weasley, do you still hold to that claim?"

"Yes" Harry said, looking at her briefly before returning his gaze back to his shoes. He tensed as a voice shouted from his left.

"You lying bitch!" Ron said, tugging on his restraints, "It wasn't rape and you know it!"

"Silence" The woman said firmly, but it had no affect on the now rowdy perpetrators.

"Harry's always been an attention whore!" Hermione stated vehemently, "This is all ridiculous, and we didn't do anything!"

"Harry's just crying rape to cover up the fact that he's a filthy slut!" Zacharias shouted.

"He's a traitor, letting a Slytherin fuck him!" Cormac added in.

"They're all traitors!" Parvati cried.

"They should be the ones in Azkaban, not us!" Lavender yelled.

The woman continued to demand silence but their shouts only grew.

"He's a filthy tramp who's tried to ruin my family!' Ginny screeched.

"He's just a little bitch!" Ron shouted.

"Shut the fuck up!" Draco said, standing as the rest of the friends stood as well, wishing they hadn't been forced to check their wads in upon arrival.

"You're the traitors!" Seamus shouted.

"Rapist and torturers" Blaise said angrily.

"You're murderers!" Theodore spat.

"They had what was coming to them!" Ginny screamed.

The court erupted in chatter, cameras flashed to try and capture the chaos unfolding in the courtroom and reporters' quills were flying across parchment.

"Silence!" Kingsley's magically magnified voice rang throughout the room, instantly silencing everyone. "Let the questioning commence and then we will take a recess. And you" he said, facing the teens chained in their seats, "another word from any of you and you'll all be taken back to Azkaban"

"Right" The stern woman said, shuffling the papers in her hand and directing her attention back to Harry. "And are you in an intimate relationship with Mr. Draco Malfoy?"

Harry glanced at his still steaming boyfriend, who managed to somehow look dignified despite his immense anger. Noticing Harry's gaze Draco seemed to calm down, if only for his sake, and offer a tiny nod.

"Yes" a murmur went throughout the courtroom at this announcement but was quickly quelled at a warning from Kingsley.

"Well, Mr. Potter, given that we already have your memories, and you answered the Wizengamot's main questions, is there anything else you'd like to say."

Harry risked a glance to his left, before taking a deep breath and nodding. "I'd just like to say that I still can't believe my old friends would do something like this, and despite the fact that I was raped, I'm glad I have real friends and an excellent caring boyfriend to help me through it even though they've been through so much themselves. And that I hope our attackers receive the max."

At Harry's dismissal from the stand the court was called to a brief recess and Harry and his friends made their way slowly out of the courtroom in silence to a room that had been provided for them for such breaks nearby.

"You did great Harry" Draco murmured softly in his ear, pulling the shaking boy into his lap as he wrapped him in a comforting embrace.

"Thanks" Harry whispered shakily, melting into the warmth surrounding him. The friends were virtually silent, all caught up in thoughts of the pending trial.

Eventually they were called back into the courtroom, and the eight friends marched silently back in, taking their seats as they waited for things to begin again.

"Now" said the woman, "We will hear whatever the perpetrators have to say. Remember to please keep your comments respectful."

"We have nothing to say really" Hermione said, "Just that this is completely ridiculous"

"Young lady, this is your one chance to defend yourself" the stern woman said, surprised by their sudden silence.

"Ron will speak for us" Ginny said primly.

"Alright" the woman said, "Mr. Weasley, now is the time to say what you have to."

Ron was quiet for a moment before speaking, "All I have to say is that Harry used to be a great friend, and a fairly good boyfriend, and I am hurt and appalled that he would make such ludicrous accusation and so horribly twist our love making into a scandal that needn't have happened. I just hope the Wizengamot can see past his lies and serve true justice, and let us return to our families where we belong."

Another murmur passed through the court once again, and Harry placed a steadying hand on a furious Draco, distressed as well.

"Well" the woman said, "Since the rest of the accused refuse to say anything further, we give the final verdict and sentence now. Members of the Wizengamot, all who find the accused guilty, please raise your hand.

Everyone's eyes shifted to the members of the Wizengamot and held their breath. "Yes" the woman noted, nodding her hand. "I see. The verdict has apparently been decided, I hereby announce the accused . . ."

_AN: Yeah, I know another cliffhanger but I couldn't resist. I hope my tardiness of the chapter can be made up by the length, and I'll try to get the next and final one up sooner. Remember to check out the Drarry's, they're almost over! The link is on my profile. Thanks so much to my awesome friend Sev's Little Girl who without I'd still probably be stuck on this chapter. I hope you all liked this!_

_Reviews are Love! =D_


	20. Closure

"Guilty . . ."

-X-

"Harry" Draco said, wrapping his arms around the emerald eyed teen's slender waist from behind as he placed a gentle kiss to messy raven locks.

"Mhmm" Harry murmured, placing his hands atop the blonde's and sighing at the comfort the other radiated.

"You don't have to, and I won't if you won't, but do you want to go today?"

Harry looked down at his and Draco's matching silver rings, his with an emerald stone set in the center and Draco's with a ruby, and smiled softly. Turning to face his fiancé with a determined look in his eyes he placed a gentle kiss on pale lips. "I think we should go, closure and everything."

"Alright" Draco smiled, glad Harry was moving on. "I love you"

Harry smiled, relaxing into the comforting and familiar touch as he leant up for another kiss, "I love you too"

-X-

Blaise sighed; running his hands through curly brunette locks as he tenderly looked down at the resting teen in his lap. He smiled something that had become a lot more common for the usually calculating former Slytherin. Idly he glanced at his coat on the rack, focused on the pocket that held the ring that Neville would hopefully accept later that week.

He chuckled softly, if someone had told him a few years ago that he'd one day be asking Neville Longbottom to marry him, he would have suggested they take a visit to the mental ward at St. Mungos. Now, he didn't know what he'd do if the shy teen left him. They had been through so much together, and hopefully they'd be able to get some closure.

"We should be going soon" he murmured, noticing the slight worry in chocolate eyes.

"I know" Neville said, closing his eyes. "I just . . . don't know if I'm ready."

Blaise leant down, kissing him softly, offering his comfort and silent support, before pulling away slightly and whispering against rosy lips. "I'll be with you the entire time."

-X-

"I want to go" Dean said abruptly, turning slightly in his place nestled between Seamus' legs on the couch to look the Irishman in the eyes.

Seamus stared at his boyfriend for a moment in well concealed surprise, searching for any signs of doubt in dark eyes, but only finding determination. Nodding once he smiled softly, relieved that Dean was showing progress of moving on. The teen needed this, they both did. "Are you sure?" he asked, just in case.

Dean nodded, swallowing slightly, "Yeah, I'm positive. I . . . I want to get over this, and I think, I think this will help."

"I love you" Seamus said, "and I'll be right there with you."

Dean nodded, closing his eyes for a moment, "Promise?"

Seamus smiled, leaning in so that their lips were just barely touching, "Promise"

"Thank you" Dean breathed, pressing their lips together and reveling in the warmth and comfort his boyfriend provided.

"I'll always be there for you" Seamus said, "And, I want to make this official, because it's already permanent."

Dean looked at him with questioning eyes, not daring to get his hopes up.

Seamus sighed, smiling softly as he reached into his pocket, pulling out a small gold band with rubies lining the edges. "Dean Thomas" he said, looking intently into now wide eyes. "Will you marry me?"

"Of course" Dean breathed, smiling wider than Seamus had seen him do in a long time as he slipped the ring on his finger.

-X-

"Ready?" Ernie questioned as he rested his arms delicately around his husband's thin waist.

"Yeah, I think so" Justin said shakily, placing a light kiss on Ernie's lips, seeking comfort. "It's just . . . I'm having mixed feelings about this" he murmured as he pulled away. "Merlin, they were our friends, I still can hardly believe they did this."

"I know" Ernie nodded, "We don't have to go you know."

"I want to" Justin said earnestly, "I want closure; I want this to be over with. I want, Merlin, I just want to move on."

Ernie eyed the teen carefully, "You know what St. Mungos said, minimal stress and all that . . ."

"I know" Justin said, smiling at his husbands concern. Husband . . . he could still hardly believe that his best friend since Second Year had proposed to him after graduation. "The baby and I will be fine."

Ernie nodded, some of his nervous tension relaxing. "I just can't believe Romilda actually made a male pregnancy potion. If she wasn't so . . ."

"Evil? Mental?"

"That" Ernie said, offering a small smile, "She could be a brilliant potions mistress."

"Yeah, too bad she injected me with her brilliant potion as some botched up form of torture, and is now in Azkaban and all that . . . We should get going" he sighed, though Ernie could see a bit of hesitation and worry seep into determined blue eyes.

Ernie leaned in, capturing supple lips in a tender kiss. "I love you, and I'll be right there with you."

"I love you too" Justin said, melting into the comfort of his husband's embrace, "Thank you."

-X-

Padma reluctantly opened the door, blinking in surprise as she saw Theodore standing before her with a grim look on his face. "Come in" she murmured, ushering him inside.

"Are you going?" he asked as soon as the door shut behind him.

"Um . . . no" she said, shaking her head resolutely. "I know they say it's good, for closure and everything. But I just can't do that. Are you?"

"Yeah" Theodore said, "Yeah I am. I need closure, I need to go."

"Oh" Padma replied, looking down. "I'm sorry, say hello to everyone else for me, would you?"

Theodore sighed, but nodded, fixing her with an intense gaze. "Are you okay?"

She regarded him for a few seconds before looking down, pursing her lips in thought. "No, I'm not. I don't think I'll be for a while. But, hopefully it gets better."

"It does" Theodore said firmly, smiling at her in brief reassurance. "Trust me" he said, turning to leave.

"How . . ." Padma said softly, stopping him in his tracks. "How are you getting better?"

Theodore turned slightly, thinking. "I've . . . found someone, who helps. He's . . . amazing. He understands, though you wouldn't have expected him to. It's odd really. In a way, he's been through things to. Not the same, and maybe not as severe, but he gets it, and though we officially met just after the trial, I think he may be the one, as crazy as that sounds. I _never_ would have thought that I'd end up with him of all people, but . . . I'm happy, and I'm healing."

Padma smiled at her friend, genuinely happy for him. Then her smile widened. Maybe, just maybe she'd be alright.

Her eyebrows drew together slightly in confusion as a thought crossed her mind. "Theodore, who is it?"

Theodore smiled to himself as he pulled open the door, stepping out onto the porch, "Viktor Krum"

-X-

The nine friends stood silently in front of the large door that hid what they had come there to witness within the Ministry of Magic.

They were all there, nine friends that had endured so much together. They shared understanding looks and small smiles, offering silent support.

"Ready?" Theodore asked, looking each of them in the eyes as he gripped the handle. At receiving nods from each, he opened the door.

All nine stood witness as the dementor's kiss was administered to people who they had once called friends. It was horrible, and hard to watch, and yet it provided each with a sense of closure, and the ability to finally move on.

They knew that together, with their partners, and with their friends, they would make it through this. They had each been through so much, and they had been made that much stronger. They knew, as they exited the room twenty minutes later and seemed to simultaneously breathe a sigh of relief, that they could make it, that they would be happy.

_AN: Wow, I can hardly believe this is over. I really enjoyed writing this, and I hope you all enjoyed reading this. You all are awesome with all your reviewing and I hope you all liked this chapter enough to review. Sorry if it sounds odd, I wrote this when I was really tired at like one in the morning, but I'm pretty happy with it and hope you all like it. Thanks so much to my awesome beta and friend eternal-depths-of-emerald, and Sev's Little Girl, who without this would have taken a whole lot longer to finish. Merry Christmas and happy Holidays!_

_Reviews are Love! =D_


End file.
